The Wolf Files: Back 2 Earth The Leah Story
by SweetlyBroken33
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Time has a funny way of changing but then when you look at it nothing has ever really changed it's just that you have changed the way you look at it. It's always been the same picture you just see more of it as time goes by.
1. The Queen Bee Is Back

**Hey everyone this is my second fic....YAY!!!!!... anyway this is the start of "The Wolf Files" Which is Leah's Story so please R&R.....

* * *

**

//Back 2 Earth//

**-*- The Queen Bee Is Back -*-**

**Leah PoV**

As I stepped off the plane I realized that I was really home. Well, not home I'm not really sure on how I was getting to La Push but I was In Seattle which is closer then I've been in three years. As I got my bag walking out the airport doors I seen the overcast sky and realized that my days in the sun was over now. If it wasn't my baby bothers 21st birthday I wouldn't have never came back. But its not everyday that your little bro hits the legal drinking age and who was going to buy him his first drink. No one knew that I was coming and I had talked to my momma right before I got on the plane. I like suppresses' well i don't like getting them because every time I get on it ends up being a fuck over for me in the end, but giving them to other people makes me smile. I know that Seth isn't going to know what to do when he see's me and really I'm excited to see him. I felt bad for leaving him but I knew that he had the pack and the vamps to look after him. I gave him the chance to grow up with a bitch of a sister like me.

Yeah! I don't have no problem saying it I used to be a bitch, hell I used to make myself sick at times, but I was hurt, lost, and didn't understand allot of things that was thrown at me for me to accept. I didn't have no choice in anything so I made up for that by making sure that everyone had a bad day. I knew that I was becoming really hard to deal with and it wasn't healthy for me to stay in La Push any longer. I left on the day Sam and Emily found out what sex there baby was going to be. At the time I didn't give a damn what sex the kid was it was always going to be words that you shouldn't call a baby. I was really at a low and need to escape.

I noticed that all the men was looking at me which is nothing new because I got it. If you get what I'm saying. I've never been a stuck up bitch, and I'm not one of them girls that thinks there shit don't stink ya know. Its just that I see myself for what I really am and that's a smart, beautiful, bitch.. No, but I think more of myself I'm not upset anymore.

_Now how in the hell am I getting to La Push._

I started walking down the interstate I mean I had no other choice and it wasn't the first time that I had to do it. Only this time I might get a ride because I look decent and ain't crying a river. I'm just glad that I didn't wear the hills, it was a good choice that I picked the flip flops. I knew that I was going to have to change but right now my jean skirt and my white lace shirt was looking good.

_Good enough for this truck to stop_

" Need a ride sexy?" A husky voice called down to me.

I smiled pulling open his door climbing in the truck. That could answer his question. I looked him over and he was a normal looking guy about as old as my dad would have been, harmless. Even if he wasn't I could take care of myself.

" Where you headed Mr.?" I asked as I put my bag in the seat beside me.

" Forks" One word answer I liked it. I'm not much for small talk if i don't know you. I mean Just drive and you never have to see me again.

When I got to Forks I was going to go the the satiation and surprise Charlie getting him the drive me home. This was going to be great I cant wait. I didn't think that I would be this happy about coming back to the place that brought me so much pain and heartbreak. Shit, you got to live and let go right. What don't kill you only makes you stronger.

**!***************-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-******************!**

" So, Charlie what's a girl gotta do to get a ride home?" I asked as I stood in the door way to his office.

" Leah Clearwater it is a shock to see you!" His face lit up as he said them words. And I couldn't help but smile. It felt good seeing his reaction, it made me antsy to get to my house.

" Yeah it's me how are you?" I asked as he got up from his desk coming over to the door to get a good look at me. I noticed that his office was filled with pictures of my mom, Bella and Nessie of course.

" Just getting old Leah, but the question is how are you doing?"

I laughed " I'm really good thanks for asking." I smiled bigger " So, you gonna take me down to La Push?"

We both laughed and he walked me out to his car. I rode in the back, it brought back memories. I laughed out loud over that thought. Charlie looked back at me smiling like a kid on Christmas day. I knew that he was happy because he knew that my momma was going to be happy. She's been wanting me to come home even if was just for a visit but I wouldn't. I couldn't, I wasn't ready and I know that it broke her heart every time that I told her I pass on ever seeing La Push again. It's funny that Charlie is the one bringing me home. I mean him and my mother are in a more then friends relationship but aren't classifying it, she stays with him on the weekends and he come to our house for dinner every night. At least that's what I collected from Seth when we would talk on the phone.

As we crossed the line and was in La Push I felt a warm feeling come over me. It was wonderful, It was the feeling of home. As I looked at the window it was like this place hadn't changed. It was the same old place that I had grew up in. As we drove past Billy Blacks house I noticed that there was little kids running around outside. It made me smile that kids was doing the same thing now that I was doing then.

_Time has a funny way of changing but then when you look at it nothing has ever really changed it's just that you have changed the way you look at it. It's always been the same picture you just see more of it as time goes by._

* * *

**Okay so you read it now R&R let me know what you think please... R&R---R&R---R&R**


	2. What Ever It Is

**Well here's chapter 2.. hope you all like it please R&R.. Thanks to everyone that has R&R I dont own anything as you already know

* * *

**

**//Back 2 Earth//**

**-*- What Ever It Is-*-**

As we pulled up in front of the house, the house that I had grew up in I noticed that my memories hadn't done it just the right amount of justice. The way the porch warped around the front and the way the swing hung by hinges that back then looked as if they was going to break, yet we still filled it up with as many people that we could get on it at one time. I remember my dad coming out telling us that if we broke his porch he was going to have all of our asses. It didn't stop us though.

" You ready Leah?" Charlie asked me as he opened his door. He was clearly older then what he was trying to let on. You could tell by the way he moved.

I looked at the house feeling nothing but warm inside, I was home. " Yeah, I'm ready to see my family." I said not hiding the big smile that was stretch across my face. Charlie opened up my car door I got out grabbing my bag.

As I followed him up to the door my heart started beating faster. I wanted to jump up and down like a little kid as Charlie knocked on the door before letting himself in. I stopped in the door way hearing my mom yelling that she was in the kitchen. Charlie looked back at me smiling and I knew that I was about to see one of the people that I missed the most while I was gone. And it was a really short list trust me. I let Charlie go into the kitchen first letting him great my mom, who was clueless that I was even standing in her house.

" Why are you smiling like someone just told you the best secret in the world?" My mom asked him. As she made her way across the kitchen to sit down next to him.

" Well, I do know something that you don't know Sue." He responded back with so much happiness I knew that was my cue to enter the room.

" Momma." I screamed as I ran into the kitchen throwing my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me not being able to say anything for a few minutes I could tell that she was in a state of shock. The embrace that she had me in now reminded me of when I was younger and she would hugged me tight blowing all my fears, tears, and sad moments away.

" Leah Avon Clearwater is this really you?" She said stepping away from me to get a good look.

I laughed did a spin around " Yes momma it's your Leah." I hugged her back up not knowing that I had really missed her as much as she had missed me.

" Well hell, wait till Seth finds out that your here, He ain't here right now big 21 means..." She let her words trail off kissing me on my forehead. I knew that for right now it didn't matter what Seth was doing or where he was this was my moment to shine.

My mother looked older, but she was still the mom that I remembered. Still held her own tough women that ain't no one is ever going to put down. I smiled as I looked at her. " So where is my not so little brother?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

" He's out with Embry, Quil, Jake and Nessie the last time that I heard anything from him. We're having a family dinner tonight everyone is going to be here so I'm not expecting him back until then." My mom said as fast as she could fixing me a glass of tea.

I laughed to myself thinking about how many birthday dinners I had suffered thorough the many years of my life. They had really been great I know that I sure did look back at them when I was away and wondered when the next time would be that I got to have one. I cant belive that was almost 4 years ago.

" Leah I am so happy that your here but I got a few things to do for the party tonight so if you want you can come with me to get everything ready or you can just hang out." My mom said as she and Charlie got up heading to the door.

" I'll just stay here catch a nap It took a while to get her after all." I smiled kissing her goodbye as I said it. I was really kinda tired for my jouunary and was going to go and lay it down for a while. If a girl is gonna party all night she's gotta have her rest.

I made my way up the stairs to my old room. It felt like I had never left. Throwing my bag on the floor I flopped down on the bed feeling my body ease as soon as I was laying. I couldn't help but pull the pillows close to me and before I knew it I was closing my eyes entering dreamland. I was happy to be home for the first time in a long time.

**!!*****00--00--00--00--00--00--00--*******!!**

" Leah, sweetie It's almost time to start the party." I heard someone say to me.

I was in such a great sleep that I didn't even know what this person was trying to say to me and why they sounded so much like my mother. I rolled away from the person talking to me putting the pillow over my head thinking that they would get the picture and leave me alone.

" Leah Avon Clearwater get up right now." It was then that I realized that this was my mother talking to me. Then it hit me where I was and what I was doing.

" Okay I'm up." I mumbled sitting up in the bed.

" Okay sweetie your brother will be here in about an hour but we most of the family is already here." My mom said overly excited before walking out my door closing it behind her.

I sat there for a few minutes, It didn't take me long to wake up I mean I felt fresh and ready for whatever. I hadn't had a sleep that good in a long time. Well most of the time my sleep was based on passing out. So I guess it would be different when your sober. I got up from the bed going through my bag, I didn't have a clue on what I was going to wear, I mean my style had really changed, I guess allot has. I couldn't make up my mind on what I wanted to wear I mean I knew that Seth wasn't going to spend his first night of being legal at home so I would have to change before we went out anyway, and if I put on what I wanted to wear out now then I would look out of place. There's a difference between what you wear everyday and what you wear out.

_God, I should have brought everything in my closet_

I stood there for over 20 minutes mixing and matching everything that I had brought until I finaly deiced that I would wear my my Apple bottom jeans and a red halter top that looked like an animale had scratched the chest part. my cleavage was always hot in this shirt. When I got out the shower I made sure to lotion my whole body up and then work the hair out. Which I had cut in choppy layers it was longer then it had been in years. I scrunched it up so that it would look like I just got out the shower all night long.

When I was happy with how I looked I went out and put on what I had picked out. Giving myself one last look over I was happy with the outcome and deiced that it was time for me to go down stairs and announce my home coming. I'm sure that mom hadn't said anything to anyone about me being back or everyone would have already been up here. Thank god that there not. I like to do things on my own I don't like being boxed in.

I opened my bedroom door and heard laughing and talking downstairs. That's the funny thing about it I stopped phasing a little after the Nessie war, and my body has gone back to working normally only I can still hear everything clear, and can smell everything. So I could hear clearly as if I I was standing right with them. Taking a deep breath I walked out of my room.

By the time that I got to the stairs I was full of mixed emotions, I was scared, excited, and curious as to how much had changed and the way that everyone was going to take me. This new Leah that they haven't encountered yet. It was like I had to work myself up to even move for the top step, my legs felt so heavy and my breathing speed up.

_Alight LAC get it together you've done it all this is your family anyway_

After I thought to clam myself I made my way down the stairs seeing my mothers smiling face first thing. I walked over to her I take it that she could see the worry in my eyes because she hugged me tight telling me that it would be okay. Everyone was going to be happy that I'm back. That comforted me allot. She must have knew because before I knew it she was pulling me into the kitchen.

" Oh My God" Seemed like the response of everyone that was in the kitchen. All eyes was on me.

I laughed because the look on there faces was of sheer joy and surprise. My mom was smiling bigger then all of them and I knew that it was because she had kept this secret that I had been upstairs this whole time and no one knew but her. I noticed that Emily's face was the most shocked of them all. That took me by surprise because she looked like she didn't know what to do. I noticed that Rachel was smiling at me real big looking between me and Emily. I laughed out loud again because this was really going to be something.

" So are you ladies just going to stand there and look at her or yall gonna give me a hug?" I said smiling brightly I was really happy to be looking at them all again even Emily.

_Lol...haha...inside joke...No Leah is really happy_

Emily was the first one to come and hug me. She held me tight and I knew from the embrace that she was really happy to see me. It was like it brought peace to her whole world or something. I felt kinda strange but it didn't feel wrong it felt kinda right to be real.

_That's closer_

Rachel was the next one to hug me only she grabbed my ass as she did it which made me bust out laughing, she would be the one to cop a feel. Rachel has been my best friend since we was running around with kool-aid smiles ,chasing ice cream trucks, and feeding Jacob bugs. Before Seth came along Rachel was my sister and the only family that I had besides mom and dad.

_May he Rest In Peace_

" God Leah, you got some ass don't you?" Rachel squalled as she turned me around to give the whole room a full view of it. Everyone laughed and then we all just fall into conversation. Everyone was talking to me at the same time and it was getting hard to keep up. I was hearing about kids, things that had happened and how strange the weather had been.

" Hey, I gotta go out here and let My Boys know that there queen is back." I said putting a stop to what everyone else was saying. I smiled while they laughed and began talking within each other.

I walked out the backyard and seen the only men of my life that knew everything about me. Paul, Jared, and Sam was all standing around the grill and a few of the new wolfs that phased drurning the Nessie war was in the yard playing with a bunch of little kids. Sam was the first one to look at me, looking me dead in the eyes I felt my heart flutter and for a second I thought that I was going to lose it all. But then everything went back to normal and his eye Contac really didn't matter I smiled and proceed to walk over to them.

" Look what the city done blew in." Jared said reaching out to hug me. I laughed and hugged him back. Paul smiled at me I knew that he was trying to think of something smart to say.

Me and Paul really couldn't stand each other but I know that he wouldn't never let anything happen to me and that he really cared about me he was just a dick and I was a bitch and that's what it is. I still hugged him and he had no choice but to take it. I punched Sam lightly in the shoulder and that was enough I didn't even have to say anything to him.

I mingled with them for a while we laughed it was really cool talking to them again I found out that they was still furring out and protecting our world, there hadn't been much going on really and they had just been living life and having kids as I could tell from the ones running around the backyard. Sam was proud of his little girls Stormy and Layla. They was cute little girls that got whatever they wanted I could already tell that from the way that they had all the other wolves running around them. Jared told me about his Kandie she was a pretty little girl that looked just like her mother only she was chuckie. Stephen was the only boy of the group and you could tell that he was Paul made over.

After hearing about kids it made me think about Seth and I wondered when he was going to get here. I mean he was the reason why I had made this trip in the first place. I walked back into the house making my way to sit at the table with the rest of the girls. I didn't even notice Kim had got here until I was looking down at my shoes and on my way up I noticed a big pink belly looking at me. She was preganet again and looked to be almost ready to have it. The pink cloth of her shirt was stretched out over her big belly. She looked cute I have to say.

" Seth where are you at? We're waiting for you." My mom was saying into the phone. " Well hurry up and get out the liquor store and get here." She hung up turned around and looked at everyone with a big smile. " Seth will be here shortly."

I laughed knowing that he was problem buying everything in the store. Hell I did when I on my 21st birthday. I sat there listen to everyone filling in here and there but other then that I was in my own world. Wondering what was going on back at my other home. Los Angles had been my home for 3 years. I had a bunch of friends there an apartment that over looked the beach, a job at a bar and was one of the known girls around that way. I'm sure that there would be a party at my apartment at my apartment tonight since I wasn't there and I know that Nikkei was lonely by now. Nikkei is my best friend my roommate, my sister. We met on a bus station and she was just like me on a mission for something more then what we had at home. We clicked and the rest is history.

I was on my way out of the kitchen to call her when the door came open and there stood Seth. I dropped my phone before I could even think of it and jumped in his arms,

" Leah Oh My God" was the only thing that he could say as he hugged me tightly. He put me down and looked at me. " You look good, and your happy."

" Happy Birthday Little brother." I yelled as I pulled him into another hug that was quickly end when Jacob pulled me away from him to wrap me in his own arms.

" My Alpha how I've missed you." I said as I pulled back to give him a look over. I was too happy to see Jake I had really missed him me and him really had a bond I mean he made me his female Beta.

Nessie greeted me and I was in shock because she was all grown up and ready to party I could tell by the way that she carried herself and the fact that she was holding a bottle of sour pucker like her life was connected to it. I laughed as I hugged her.

I hugged them all and we went and did the whole family thing. It's funny because still to this day you could see the different Packs even though we was all together Sam's pack stayed to Sam and our pack stayed with us. Yet it was still a family event and everything was great there was no drama, the food was good and the gifts that Seth got was funny. Paul had got Seth a crown that said I'm 21 it had pink rhinestones and you could tell that it was for a girl. Hell, I still had mine in my case at the apartment. Jared got him pass for a free lap dance at this strip club in Seattle. It made him turn red and Jared got 21 questions from Kim as to how he knew about such a thing.

After everything was winding down and we was all standing in a big group " So what are the plans tonight because it's my little brothers 21st and we're doing something other then just some family get together." I said as I put my arm around him.

" Let's Party!" Nessie yelled. I laughed shaking my head yeah.

_See, I knew that she was a party girl_

" Okay, so let's do this my way Seth I'ma let you get a glimpse on how I've been doing it." I laughed it turned out evil but it wasn't meant to be. But it made everyone laugh so I just went with it.

We planed to do the birthday walk which meant that we hit every bar that we come to and see if Seth can make it to the end. It was going to be fun and exciting and I couldn't wait to get it started. As I went up the stairs to get ready I was hoping that they was really ready.

_Your only as strong as the table's you dance on, the shots you take and the hang-overs you survive_

* * *

**Next chapter is " Mr. Bartender" Pleze R&R....R&R...R&R... thnk u**


	3. Mr Bartender

**Okay everyone that have gave me love thank-you to everyone else thanks for reading I would really love it if you R&R... It would make me really happy to get like 6 reivews. It would really make me happy and push another chapter out soon... lol.. blackmail...haha... no but really please R&R.. SHOW SOME LOVE**

* * *

**//Back 2 Earth//**

****Mr. Bartender****

" Oh My God! Come on Paul does it really take all this. I mean out of all us girls your taking the longest to get ready." I yelled as I beat on the door to Rachel's and his bedroom.

" Hold on I'm almost ready." he said as I heard him spraying what I smelled to be cologne.

I huffed a breath stomping away. We relocated to Rachel and Paul's house so that they could get ready, Rachel was in and out while Paul on the other hand was taking forever. We had already been here for over an hour. Seth was already on his way to the first bar on the the list and here I was sitting on the couch in the house waiting for Paul to get ready.

_What the hell has this world come to_

Rachel was packing an over overnight bag for Stephen since all the kids was still at my house for my mother to watch them. From the info I had collected when we deiced that we was all going out that my mother watches the kids all the time and they all call her Nana. I guess it was something to satisfy her need to care for someone because her kids where big kids now. And it don't look like she was going to be getting any grandchildren of her own.

_Not unless Seth knocks some girl up because I sure ain't having no kids. Hah!_

" Leah, do I look okay I mean you and Nessie are hot shit and I just look like a pile of shit." Rachel asked me nervously smoothing out the skirt that she was wearing.

I looked her over and I have to say that the outfit she was wearing was hot I mean I would rock it but it fit her well " I think you look hot, I would ask to brow the skirt but I don't think it would cover my ass." I said laughing

She patted her ass laughing " Yeah, you do got a big ol butt Leah, I saw Embry and some of the younger wolves checking it out." She said giving me a wink before she walked down the hall mumbling about how Paul needed to come on and stop being a girl.

I laughed because I knew that if I had heard it, that he had heard it, Rachel was probably the only one that could call Paul a girl and get away with it. I looked around the house from where I was sitting and could tell that they really was living there happy family, there was pictures on the wall of there little family together. What looked to be a million dollar wedding. It was a real cute set up and I liked it allot. I heard Rachel yelling at Paul in the bedroom and let out a little laugh.

I heard his foot steps and then heard him tell me to shut up. I let it fly but laughed even harder at the thought that it had pissed him off a little that I laughed at him. I guess he forgot the bond that me and him shared. Funny shit happens to him I laugh. Even if it's not even that funny.

" Paul, are you for real it took you that long to put on a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.. Oh and throw some gel in your hair." Rachel said her tone carrying that she was shocked that he had spent all this time on something so simple.

" What I don't look good?" He asked dumbfounded by what she had just said.

" No, I'm just saying that you would have thought you would walk out of here in a 3 piece suite as long as it took you to get ready." She laughed as she walked out grabbing the bag she packed for Stephen " Lee, you ready, I don't know why I'm asking because I know you are." She ranted on.

" Yeah, let's go before my little bother gets drunk and I don't even get to see it." I said laughing as I got up off the couch and head for the door. Rachel and Paul was right behind me as we made or way to the car.

_Hell Yeah it's about time we got this train moving_

We quickly dropped off the bag to my mom and then we was on our way. Paul gave Rachel the Do's and Don'ts of tonight and the main Don't was for Rachel to have to many drinks. aprenatally, Rachel gets a little carried away when she drinks and doesn't know when to stop. I think she picked up that habit when me and her used to steal whatever or daddies had and had little sleep overs of our own. The rest of the rules was just Paul being an overprotected Imprint. I mean come on Rachel isn't going to leave with some random guy from the bar with him sitting right there.

_I might though_

As we pulled up into the parking lot I could tell that everyone was happy that we had fianly got here. Nessie looked as if she couldn't wait to get into this bar. Shit looking at her you would have thought that it was her birthday. Seth was graining from ear to ear, it was cute really it made me think about my little sweet, caring, brother. I loved him so much and I was going to make this night the best for him. Hell, I might even get him a girl to have a little thing with tonight.

_There's nothing better then birthday sex.. other then any day sex_

We all formed a big group before we walked into the bar. I looked around and felt at home the bar and club scene was my thing only tonight I wasn't going to be making the drinks I was going to be ordering them. We got a wrap around both and still had to pull chairs over. Seth sat in the middle, I was on his right. Jacob was on his left Nessie was next to him. Rachel and Paul was next to me. And Sam and Emily was on the end. Jared, Kim, Embry and Quil had to pull up a chair.

We was just getting settled going over the plans for the night which was everyone was drinking except for Kim of course and Quil who wasn't drinking because he had a repletion to up hold with the community. In other words he didn't want anyone to find out that he had been drinking because Quil loves the kids. Which in the end meant that he and Kim was going to be our DD's for the night.

_And for the first time in my life I knew for a fact that my dd wasn't going to end up drunker then me_

It wasn't long before a girl came over to our table " Hey my name is Carly and I'll be your hostess tonight so.. what can I get for you?" She asked as she looked at all the guys. I could tell that she thought she had hit the jackpot.

" I want a hurricane with a pineapple chuck and a cheery" Nessie spoke up looking very sure of herself. Jacob looked at her like she was crazy I guess he didn't know that she knew her drinks and what she wanted. There interaction made me laugh. I have to say that I was taken back by Nessie knowing what she wanted I thought that she was going to go with something easy but she went right for it.

" Alright Carly, your gonna need to take notes on this one." I started " Okay, so first off I want 5 pitchers of Beer, a round of triple Rum shots, 5 peach daiquiris one of them virgin. And a corna and lime." I said smiling at the end as the whole table looked at me in shock.

Carly's eyes was as big as quoters " Is that all?" She asked like she was waiting for me to add more on.

I smiled at her " Yeah.. oh and it's my little bothers 21st so go ahead and bring him his birthday drink." I picked up a hand full of beer nuts putting them into my mouth letting her know that I was done.

_That should be enough to get us started I mean this was only the first bar there was still 2 more to go_

" God Leah what you trying to do get us drunk?" Emily asked

I smiled at her " Well, yeah that was the plan I mean it is a 21st birthday party and all." I rolled my eyes at the end which made me and her both laugh.

" Hell yeah we're getting drunk Em, and think my mom and dad said that they wasn't worried about me drinking because I would get carded." Nessie blurted out excited that she hadn't got carded.

I had really even thought about the fact that really she was only 4 or 5 year old something like that, but she looked about grown up already not 21. Shit I didn't even look 21 myself I used to get carded allot when I fist came on the scene in LA I just started looking 21 this year really and I was going on 25. I've started aging again which is a really great thing. In LA it don't matter how old I am or how young I look they think I've just had work done.

" So, why 5 pitchers of beer Leah?" Jacob asked me.

I rolled my eyes " Shit do I have to break everything down to your dumbass, it's a pitcher for each of you wolves you have to drink allot and really fast to catch a buzz." I said like the know it all I am.

" Okay why did you get a daiquiri with no alcohol in it then old wise one?" He questioned again.

I rolled my eyes once again " Because Kim can't drink but she can partake in the drinking process, pules there really good either way." I said in a tone that meant I was ending the conversation. But I guess that Jacob didn't comprehend that because before I knew it he as looking at me getting ready to open his mouth again.

_What the hell is this 21 questions god_

Before he had the chance to say anything else I throw a nut at him ( which he caught in his mouth by the way) telling him to shut it up. Everyone laughed from or interaction which had gotten on my nervous a few seconds after it started. I ate another hand full of nuts while I looked around the bar. It was full mostly females from what I could tell.

_Good that means there will be a selection for Seth's birthday girl_

The thought of my little brother getting some put me in mind to the fact that we still hadn't got even one of our drinks yet " Shit where's Carly at?" I asked looking around trying to see if I could spot her so that I could wave her down.

" God sis you gave the poor girl a big ass list you cant expect her to have everything back to us yet." My little brother said feeling sympathy for the girl.

" FYI little brother if it was me you would already be done with your beer by now, and I would already be on my corna, getting ready to take my mixed me drink and one of the shots that I would have hitting the table right now." I said smiling as I thought about how if it was me I would have really had everything ready to go.

" So your a bartender?" Embry asked It was the first time that he has talked to me directly since I've been here.

" Yeah, one of the best at least that what everyone tells me." I replied cockily. I take allot of pride in the fact that I am one of the best bartenders in LA and that's really saying allot.

" Oh" was all that he had to say to my response. I took a second to look him over and I couldn't read his face which was strange because it was Embry he's really not that hard to read.

_Hummm...._

Before I could make anything more of it Carly came back with another girl helping her carry everything. I looked over everything as they sat it all down and it all looked right. I guess I can ask Nessie how it taste since she was slurping out of her straw like she had been ship wrack lost on a desert and was dyeing of thirst. The boys started right on there beers making a contest out of who could finish there beer and shot first.

_Just like guys always gotta make everything a damn completion_

" Hey Leah, How do we know which one is Kim's?" Jared asked looking at the drinks like it was some form of math that he wasn't taught.

" The one without yellow umbrella is her's" I said rolling my eyes like it wouldn't have been the obvious choices for even a child.

_Find the one that doesn't fit class and then well go to recess.. DUH!!_

I laughed to myself on that one finishing off my corona and my shot beating all the boys night I add. " Well, I won which means that you all have got to take another shot as soon as these are gone." I raised my arms in the air stating that I was the winner. Boys never liked losing to girls it was funny to see how fast they all got done with there drinks after they realized that yes I had beat them at something they was naturally supposed to be good at.

Me and Nessie was the first girls that was done with everything. Rachel was done with her drink but babysitting her shot. I mean it was a big shot and if your not used to it it could be really intimidating and poor Emily was still sipping on her mixed drink and it was buggin the hell out of me for some crazy reason.

" Come on Em, kill it already you've bonded with it now take it to the head." I said feeling satisfied " That goes for you too Rach" I watched them both drink at the same time Rachel took her shot and Em sucked the last part of her drink down. You should have seen Rachels face after she took the shot it was priceless. Paul gave her a warming look as I told her that's one down 10 more to go.

_Oops...oh well_

I let my mind wonder while I sat there trying to deiced what I wanted me and the girls to drink next when I realized that I hadn't taken my no hang over pills. Which was just a pill called Chaser, Midol and a vitamins. I pulled them out of my purse getting ready to pop them in my mouth when I looked up and seen that everyone was looking at me with worry and question in there eyes.

_Oh god they think I'm doing drugs now..great_

" What are you taking Leah?" Seth asked me looking like he was about to smack them out of my hand.

" Oh nothing just a little thing that I found works for not having a hangover in the morning. You want some?" I asked smiling because I knew what was in it the mix.

He smiled back at me shaking his head no " They wouldn't work for me anyway ya know the whole wolf thing and all."

" Yeah, that's right." I laughed as I took all the pills at once taking a drink of water to help them get down. I pulled out another handful and started handing them to Nessie, I didn't know if they would work for her but I knew that she was going to need something the way that she was drinking already. Jacob looked at her and then back at me like he was going to say something but before he had the chance Nessie had done took them.

" Hey, Emily and I want some too if it keeps you from being sick." Rachel yelled while holding her hand out.

" Alright" I said before digging in my purse pulling the bottle out. It's a good thing that I keep allot with me, I handed them out with a smile because all the imprints where worried yet happy that there girls wouldn't be sick.

" Okay, so this means that I can drink as much as I want and not have to worry about a hangover?" Rachel asked to happy about the fact that she could drink 5 gallons of liquor and not have a hangover.

_No of course she wouldn't have a hang over because she would be dead Leah_

" Sure, sure" I replied back smiling at Jacob because I so stole that line from him.

" Hell Yeah" Nessie yelled bouncing up and down in her seat.

I looked to see what was making her so excited when I noticed that Carly was coming back over to the table with more drinks and shots. I was impressed to see that she had taken it on herself to notice that we was out and now she was going to do something about it. She brought back the same thing that she had brought the first time only this time she brought a flaming shot and I knew that was for the birthday boy.

" Is that one on fire?" Emily asked pulling her hand away from it.

" Yeah, it's Seth's birthday shot, so take it Seth" I answered taking my own shot to the head. He was looking at it like it had five heads or something " Seth just blow it out and take it like you would another shot its not that complicated little brother."

" Okay" He replied giving me his sweetest smile.

I smiled back at him laughing to myself as I took a sip of my own drink. Everyone seemed to be getting into the spirt.

_It's about time I mean we've been out for over two hours already_

**---**--**--**--**---** 2 Bars Later ---**--**--**--**--**---**

" shh...it Le...a...ah, I'm drunk!" Emily yelled as she kicked the door to the stale in the bathroom open.

" E...Hey I'm kinda in here!" I yelled back at her jumping up pulling up my jeans. I was drunk myself but no where near as gone as Emily was, but I also drink more then she does. Allot more.

Around the second bar we just went crazy and started drinking a little of everything, we even got seats at the bar and left the boys doing whatever they was doing. Before I went to the bathroom they was playing pool and really into it.

_You know about little boys and there games_

**!!!BLAM!!!**

" FUCKER" Rachel yelled enraged.

_If looks could kill me and Emily would been laying dead in the bathroom at this bar_

" happened?" I asked looking at Emily.

" That fucker got mad at me because I hit the wrong ball into goal or something, I thought that he was going to be happy because I got a hole in one cause I ain't got nothing the whole time and, and, and...he tried to trade me for...anyone but me I think was his words." Rachel huffed

_O...Kay_

" Yeah, and then he wants to ask me why I'm upset" She walked over to the sink " You know what I told him?" She asked sitting up on it.

Emily and I shock or head no at the same time.

" I didn't tell him shit I just walked away and ended up in here." she said swinging her legs like a little girl.

I busted out laughing there was no way I could hold it in. Emily put her hand over her mouth muffling her own laughter. Rachel looked like she was ready to attack both of us. Only casing us to laugh even harder.

**!!!BAMN-BAMN-BAMN!!!**

" Rach, I'm sorry...I...didn't mean it." Paul begged form the other side of the door.

" Tell him I don't wanna talk to him." Rachel hissed jumping down from the sink heading into the first open stall slamming the door behind her.

" RACHEL IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW..." He didn't even finish his statement before the door flew open and he walked through it.

_WOW_

" Otay.. I think we should go now." I said grabbing Emily by her hand pulling her out the bathroom. The door just kinda stayed open I think the handle was stuck in the wall but I'm not really sure.

We walked back out and told everyone what had just happened in the bathroom. They all laughed and I had another drink, Emily saw that I had another one and thought that the idea was great and got her one too.

She raised her glass in the air " To Family"

" To Family" I repeated before or glasses clinked together.

_The room started to spin a little and I knew that I was about to be at the end of my road_

" Where's my brother?" I asked stumbling down off the bar stole Embry was quick to grab my arm so that I could steady myself.

" He's over in a both wit some girl." Nessie yelled not knowing how loud she was. Jacob had his arm around her and I could tell that his arm was the only thing holding her up.

That sparked my curiosity I pulled my arm away from Embry smiling at him letting him know that I was glad he had helped me out but I was good now. I walked over the where all the booths was looking around until I spotted my brother. He was hard to miss I mean he wasn't as tall as everyone else but he was built and you just couldn't miss him. I saw the back of a girls head sitting with him and determined that this had to be the girl Nessie was talking about.

I walked up to the table just as Seth was leaning forward to kiss this stranger girl.

_Hey.. She's not a strange girl That's Carly from the first bar_

Seth kissed her sweetly and then looked up at me " Leah You remember Carly from the first bar don't you?" he asked looking back at Carly and smiling.

" Yeah!" Was the only thing that I could get out. It really was her.

_How did I miss this going down_

" Yeah...uh..." Seth moved his eyes telling me to go on.

" Oh Yeah..Um.. I just came to tell you that I'm about to leave." I said shaky not knowing if that answer was okay or not.

" See you later.. thanks for being a great big sister." He patted my hand smiling.

_Someone's a little drunk_

I smiled back at him making my way back over to where I left everyone else but they was gone. I stood there looking around.

_Oh great they left me_

" Leah come on we're leaving" Sam called out to me from the exit.

_Damn, that was the first time that he has talked to me since I've been here._

Oh well I throw my hands up letting them fall down to my side as I headed for the door.

" Nessie get in the car." Jacob said as he pulled Nessie into his lap in the passengers' Sam and Emily got into the back.

I watched as everyone got into there cars with there partners and for the first time in a long time I felt lonely and It was an unsettling feeling.

" Leah you wanna ride with me I'm okay to drive I just have a headache." Embry asked.

I looked at him thinking over what I was getting ready to say when I heard " Hey You!" I turned and looked and seen a guy standing leaning against the side of his car.

I smiled at him " Yeah" I yelled back

" You wanna got get something to eat and get to know each other a little better." He said smiling

I looked up at Embry " Hey go ahead and go I'll get home." I said before running over to the car where the guy was.

I didn't look back but I could feel his eyes on me. When I got in I knew I felt his eyes drop.

" So you wanna go to this bar in Forks?" The guy asked.

" Sure, Sure." I answered smiling at him.

_Well.. Mr. Bartender mix me up another one_

* * *

**The next chapter will be called " Upside Down" please R&R...R&R....R&R....**


	4. Upside Down

**Okay ppl... new chap is here its a filler chap but it's getting somewhere.. thanks for R&R.. dont forget to R&R.. going for 10 this time so help me out R&R Good or Bad....**

* * *

//Back 2 Earth//

-*- Upside Down-*-

" Leah Avon, why have I only talked to you once in three weeks?"Nikkei screamed at me.

I laughed because I knew that she was going to act like this before I called. " Nikkei, clam down okay I'm talking to you now, and I;I'm not going to rush off the phone this time." I used my sweetest voice.

" Yeah, well you better not because your lucky...What have you been doing for three weeks that's been so important that you couldn't call me?" She screamed this time.

See, Nikkei has a little anger issue, when you hurt her feelings she doesn't get sad she get's mad.

" Okay I met a guy, and.. I think that I like him like he's the one." I giggled sitting down on the porch swing.

" OH GOD! Here we go...Leah you think every guy you date is the one and then two weeks later your over them."

" That's not true I've had some great relationships over the years." Irrational setting in my voice " I mean I'm always dating."

" Yeah Leah you date but when it comes down to getting serious you move on. Granted that's why your always single." She stated matter of fact

" Well, I'm really glad that you have spent all your time studying my dating habits." I huffed into the phone

" Yeah... well its not as exciting as your mating habits but it passes the time..Look I love you and was just checking on you but I gotta date of my own so I'm off here." She said as I heard the door bell ring in the back ground.

" Okay be safe.. You know what I mean.. I love you too make sure your feeding my fish." I said before I flipped closed my phone.

_Wow_

I have the night to myself , what am I going to do to pass the time. Every Night for the past three weeks I have been going out with Asten the guy I left with at the bar on Seth's birthday. He was perfect and I was loving being with him. I mean I'm starting to think that he's the one. I mean really the one and I'm not talking about no imprinting shit. This is real what I feel. I always get the feeling that he's going to tell me that he loves me and it scares the hell out of me yet I think that if he did I would say it back and really mean it.

_Are you sure about that Leah_

I was laying on the swing going through my text messages when I heard foot steps coming across the porch. I jumped and looked up to see Embry heading to the door. " Seth ain't home." He hadn't been home much since he's met Carly. I guess you could say that him and her hit it off. And imprinting had nothing to do with that either.

_See that proves my point that you ain't gotta imprint to have true love.. Duh_

" Oh, well do you know when he'll be back there isn't much to do since Jacob is gone, Quil is babysitting, and the imprint couples are doing there imprint thing. So I'm kinda stuck with what I can get."

I laughed at him shaking my head, I wasn't really doing nothing either and I guess that I could help him out so he won't feel like he had no one to hang out with " You can chill with me since you don't have any other choices and all." I said winking at him.

" Yeah that would be cool." He replied as he sat down on the swing beside me.

I looked him over real good and I have to say that Embry was cute. He was lighter then all the other guys slim, the way that he his hair was faded real low and how he gelled it down just right. I had seen the same cut on a million guys but on him it was the hottest thing that I have seen on a in a long time. Embry was sexy, I mean if you look at him too long you find yourself thinking about sex. Hot sex. The funny thing is that he doesn't even know that he's sexy. I've seen into his mind before I know how he feels about his self.

" Embry, do you have a girlfriend?" Me

" No" Him

" Why?" Me

" Because" Him

" Because why?" Me

" Because why does it matter?" Him

" It just does now tell me" Me

" Tell you what?" Him

" You know what." Me

" Huh?" Him

" What?" Me

" Do you have a boyfriend" Him

" Maybe." Me

" Oh why maybe?" Him

" Because I might have one then again I might not." Me

" Oh well I don't have a one." Him

" Huh?" Me

" What?" Him

"Okay Embry! Stop your making me dizzy, lets just go in watch a movie and drink some beer." I said getting of the swing walking to the door with him right behind me. God that conversation was making me crazy. I normally don't get twisted up like that but he did it to me some how.

_Oh well time for some beer and a movie with Embry... God I must not have nothing to do_

I decided that we would go all killer Mafia type movie so I put in Scarface. One of my favorite movies by the way. Embry didn't seem to mind my choice He looked relived really I guess he thought that he was going to have to sit thorough some boring chick flick. As soon as the movie started I got up and got the beer. It was some of the beer that Seth had bought on his birthday I knew he wouldn't mind if I had some because he had bottles and bottle of liquor and beer. So much that Nessie filled up a bag before she left. She was going back home and there wasn't much chance of her really getting to drink while she was there.

" I didn't know you was into movies like this Leah." He said looking over at me from the chair.

" Yeah, I'm into the whole world is your thing." I said grabbing another beer off the table. I was sitting on the couch with the beer sitting on the table in front of me.

" So what have you been doing since the last time we saw each other If i recall you was getting into some guys car." He asked focusing on the TV as hard as he could. his voice letting off tension.

" Oh, well me that that guy.. his name is Asten by the way and we have been seeing each other ever since then the only reason that I'm here right now is because he had something to do tonight for work or something." I stated happily because I was getting the chance to talk about Asten.

" Really, that's good that you like him and all... I mean...can you hand me another beer?" He asked looking at me with a begging puppy dog look.

It got to me because I throw him a beer which he caught without even having a second thought. I smiled at him going back to my own beer. Nothing else was really said thorough the rest of the movie every now and then we would talk about something that happened and how we think things should have played out and shit like that. But there was no more personal questions.

Yet for some reason every time that I looked at him I wanted to ask him a million questions about anything and everything and I wanted him to want to do the same.

_God, I have to talk to Nikkei all day tomorrow because I'm trying to have chats with Embry Fucking Call_

_And I ask once again what is this world coming too..._

" Leah!" Embry yelled at me waving his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my zone quick " Yeah" I said looking at him smiling.

" I've been talking to you for the last 30 minutes and you haven't said anything back, then I look over at you and your in lala land." He answered walking into the kitchen.

_What? What is he talking about_

I got up and followed him into the kitchen taking a seat across from him, he had his phone out and I could tell that he was texting. " Well, what did you want Embry god you brought me out of my zone for nothing." I said laughed at the end because I cant even began to tell you where my mind was at.

_Sex & Embry, Sex & Asten, Sex_

He flipped his phone closed and looked up at me " I was trying to see what you wanted to do now that the movie is over because I'm kinda going over to this girls house in a few and I wanted to make sure that you wasn't going to be lonely ya know." He got to finished the statement a second before his phone beeped and he flipped it open going back to who ever he was texting.

I stood up " Embry you can go when ever you want I'm a big girl I can be by myself, I mean...Yeah it's cool just go or whatever you wanna do." I said as I pushed in my chair heading back outside to sit on the swing.

Embry came out a few minutes later " Hey, I'm gonna leave now if you need anything just call me." He said being really genuine.

I laughed a little " Embry, I'm going to be fine first off, second I don't have your number if you recall before I left we had a different way of getting ahold of each other." I raised my eyebrow up so that he would get the picuter of what I was talking about.

_Furring out_

He smiled a little bit " So, do you want my number you know just to have in your phone or something."

I busted out laughing because the way he said it sounded like he was 13 asking a girl out for the first time " Embry we've known each other for a long time it's okay to want me to have your number just don't be pissed off when I text you."

He rambled off his number twice as I put it in my phone. After I read it back and he knew for sure that I had got it right we said our goodbye and he left real happy. Someone was getting some tonight I mean the way his mood had changed I knew what he was doing when he got to where ever it was he was going. It made me think our whole twisted conversation over and I did wonder if he had a girlfriend or was she just a fuck friend. Either way he had someone so why was he looking for someone to hang out with?

_Sex or Scarface...hum....SEX_

I was laying on the swing with my legs kicked over the back so that my my upper body was was laying on the swing and my head was hanging off a little. I had been staring at the roof of the porch thinking about things. I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay in La'Push I mean in a week it will be a month that I have been here. And what do I have to show for being me here for a month. Nothing that you can see on the outside but I have had a really great time here. When I wasn't with Asten I was filling my time with my mom, my brother when he wasn't with his girlfriend and Rachel. I had seen Paul so fucking much that I really thought that if I seen him one more time I would not be reliable for my actions.

Rachel and Paul was really the only imprinted couple that didn't make me sick with all there lovely dubby shit. Imprint or not Rachel was her no matter what which is why I loved being with her so much. She didn't fill Nikkei's spot she held her own I mean she was my childhood best friend that is still a good friend today. The girl is crazy just ask her family, Paul, and I'll even co-sine for her. She's a big fun ball of crazy.

I had spent a little time with Emily but Sam seem to not like the fact that I was hanging out over there a few days in a row which Emily ended up telling me in a nice way that Sam didn't want me over so much. Which should have pissed me off but I know how men get when you get over them. Sam, has been strange these past three weeks. I've seen it but it was only confirmed when Paul came into the house one night pissed the hell off over something that Sam had said to him or something. That's when I found out that he has been in a file mood. I haven't talked to him really since I've been here. I don't have much to say to him really. I'm over it.

" Fuck!" I yelled to myself. I was board and there was nothing to do. That has to be the one thing that has sucked about being in La'Push there was nothing to do when you had a free moment in life.

" Fuck what Leah?" Seth asked as he came up the steps.

I almost flipped off the swing as I hurried up and sat myself up happy that he was home. " Thank god." I said as I stood up.

He looked at me like I was crazy " You better watch yourself Lee." He laughed because of the fall that I almost took.

I laughed with him as I made my way in the house behind him. " So, are you staying? Because I don't really have anything to do."

He looked down at me reading my face which I was sure was screaming please stay with me. " Aren't you going out with that guy tonight?"

I rolled my eyes " I wish but no. I'm all by myself tonight." I said using my sad eyes on him.

He laughed as he fixed his a glass of tea. I looked him over and he looked happy but when didn't he. He had a girlfriend now which meant that he was getting some so if was a different kind of happy for him. He noticed the empty beer that was sitting on table and looked at me with questions.

" You've been drinking?" He asked as he sat down in the same spot Embry had sat in. " Oh and Embry been here too." He added on.

I laughed " Yeah he came by we watched a movie and then he left to go have sex with some chick." I stated as I flopped down on the couch.

Seth laughed really hard at what I had said and I didn't know why It kinda pissed me off for real that was before he told me that Embry was running around the woods all Furred out.

" So how's Carly?" I asked trying to find out more about there relationship.

He looked down sad for a minute and then looked back at me " She's fine I guess, me and her kinda got into a fight today over me always leaving her to go do other things. And I haven't really talked to her since then. Sam told me not to worry about it since she wasn't my imprint anyway." He said staring at a blank TV.

_Good old Sam and his words of wisdom_

" Fuck Sam, just because you haven't imprinted on her doesn't mean that you shouldn't care about her feelings. That's so like him." I began to rant.

I don't know why it really pissed me off that Sam had said that I mean I should already know not to expect much from him. Nothing good at lest.

_Leah, you are not going down this road tonight_

I looked my little brother in the eyes " Seth, If you really like this girl be with her all relationships have there issues you just have to work through them and I know that she really likes you and wants to be with you because she's making a big deal out of the time you guys share together. It just means she cares and some times it's hard for girls to say what they really feel. You know the whole fear of being hurt." I said trying to use the voice Billy Black uses when he telling his stories.

Seth laughed Before asking " When did you get so full of wisdom?"

I laughed with him " I don't know little brother I've just lived life ya know away from La'Push and realized that shit happens to the best of us and you that you have to learn to take the good with the bad and get on with it. It's mind over matter." I smiled at him shaking my head happy at what I had just told him.

He looked at me real hard for a minute before breaking into a smile. I laughed at him so hard he had that I cant believe it look on his face. That's when I thought about it and No, he wasn't used to me being like this I mean the last time that me and him had spent time together I was sitting in rock bottom digging myself a deeper hole. When everything was for the happy people and I was living in hell so I didn't deserve to smile.

A time of deep self punishment and resentment. Anger that I held deep within that ate away at me more and more every second of my life. My mind was a a derailed train that wasn't even trying to fix itself. Everything was so dark. Day's that I have said I will never go back too.

_Death would take me before I ever go back to the way it was before_

* * *

**Okay I have a few questions for you guys... first how many ppl would want to read a paul/rachel fic becasue I feel that I should wirte one so that everyone can understand the relationship that they have, so let me know if anyone would want to read that. Second, I need a Beta...so can someone help me find one. I mean really. Third, this one really isnt a question but hey the next chapter is titled Just Might (Make Me Believe) It's going to be a real breaking chapter... thanks for reading remember r&r**


	5. Just Might Make Me Believe

**Okay so here the next chapt I know it's long but there is a lot going on. this chap is full of action and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think R&R right???? Please, Please If I get alot of them I will update sooner...ASAP**

* * *

**//Back 2 Earth//**

**Just Might ( Make Me Believe)**

I wasn't even sure if Emily was home, I was just sick of sitting at home and Rachel and Paul was having a date day, Seth was vesting Jacob and the Cullen, Embry was on patrol and wouldn't be off till six. Jared and Kim was getting ready to have there baby. She only had a few days left. And Quil was at some play that Claire was putting on with her headstart class. Oh and mom was in Forks as always. So that left me with no one but Emily.

_Yeah, all time low_

I knocked at the door waiting for someone to answer it. I heard little footsteps and knew that someone had to be here since the girls was running around. I then heard Sam tell them to go play while he answered the door.

_Oh Great_

The door came open and there I stood face to face with Sam. He looked me over before waving his hand telling me to come in.

_Rudeness_

I got in enough to stop and pull off Seth hoodie that I had wore for the walk, I wasn't used to this type of weather again yet. It didn't really help to keep my shirt underneath dry because it looked like I had entered a wet t-shirt contest and my hot pink bar showed right through the wet white shirt. Stormy and Layla was looking at me from the corner of the room they was playing in. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

_We'll they seem to be nice girls_

I hadn't had much interaction with the kids other then Stephen and the only reason that I had contact with him is because I was always at Rachel's. I have to say that he was my little buddy which is a shocker because I really mess with kids much. The way that I look at it is a grown women of child-baring age shouldn't spend to much time with kids unless they want to have some of there own. It's like a jinks on yourself or something.

" Emily isn't here and I don't know when she's going to be back. Today is my day to spend with just me and the girls." Sam said looking as if just the prescience of me was going to make him throw-up.

_Alright Leah just let it go and go about your business_

I looked him hard in the eye " Oh, well I guess I'll be going then." I said as I started to pull the hoodie back over my head.

" Yeah, that would be best.. oh and don't go over to Kim's because it's sort VIP there and since you don't have any kids or anything like that I think that you would only be in the way if you were there. Emily's busy anyway..." He ranted on and on but I had cut him off after the whole I'll be in the way thing.

I glared at him " I wasn't planing on going over there anyway, oh and your right I would just be in the way." That was the last thing that I said to him before I pulled open his door and walked out not even berthing to shut it behind me.

_God, why was he such a dickhead now where the hell am I going to go_

It was still pouring down rain and I was still walking in it. It wasn't getting to me as much now I mean I was already wet might as well get wetter. I held no clue to where I was going I mean I had done pasted Rachel's house and her and Paul was still gone. I passed my house and it looked the same as it did when I left it. No one had been there and no one was going to be there so I kept on my path.

I ended up sitting on the wet sand at the beach looking at the ocean as the rain hit it.

_Yeah really lame...but hey it's my life in La'Push after all_

I really wasn't sure when I was going back to LA. Me and Asten was still going strong and with mom always being in Forks and Seth with Carly I pretty much had the house to myself. I had been here for two months already but it had only felt like a week. I hand really talked to Nikkei i mean a few texts here and there but it was nothing for real. She is dating a new guy and is taking it really serious now. Asten and myself have hit our limit I think, he's been acting funny lately that's why I'm not with him today. I needed some time to myself. Yet I really wasn't trying to spend it by myself just not with him.

_No, you rather spend it with people that didn't even want you around_

That was another thing that was really bugging me. The fact that for some reason Sam had some major issues with me trying to have anything to do with Emily. You would think that this is what he would have wanted for me to finally be okay with everything for me to be good with Emily and want to spend time with her. Yet, it seemed like it pissed him off more then anything. God, I hated thinking about Sam. He really deep down inside pissed me off but now he really just upset me with his strong dislike of me. I think that he liked me better before I left then he does now.

_And it makes no sense.. none at all._

I knew that it wouldn't take to much of his shit to set me off and then I'll give him something to be mad about. I might be peaceful now but I wont be treated badly when I've done nothing wrong. I laid back on the sand not caring what it would look like when I got up.

_I tired to be perfect but it wasn't worth it_

**-00-000--000--000--00--00--00--00--00--**

" Leah!"

I hadn't even got the door open yet I knew the voice that was saying my name. It was Asten.

_What was he doing in the house_

" Leah are you okay I've been calling you all day." He said looking me over as I came in the door.

" Yeah, just taking a walk left my phone here to charge." I answered running a hand through my wet sand matted hair.

He looked at me and smiled " Was you at the beach in the rain?" He asked brushing sand off my shoulders.

I laughed it wasn't really a funny laugh it was a yeah I'm a little crazy laugh " What's if look like to you?" I asked not waiting for an answer before I went up to my room grabbing some boy shorts and a tank top before I headed to the shower. He could wait shit he already had.

I took my time letting the water run over me warming me all over. I don't really know why I was in the mood that I was in. It just wasn't one of my good days I guess you could say.

_Leah you never have good days you just chose what you feel and today your giving into the feelings that you fight so hard not to have_

I got out the shower got dressed and walked back down stairs Asten was sitting on the couch texting on his phone. I turned the fan on and sat down next to him. " So who let you in?" I asked

" Some guy that said he was a friend of yours, your brother was here for a little bit but him and the guy left, telling me to make myself at home." He replied smiled at me before he caught a quick kiss before I had the chance to turn my head.

" Don't kiss me, and why did you come to my house anyway?" I asked using a hateful tone. I didn't like it when he kissed me. I don't kiss its too personal.

" God, I cant come and see my girlfriend unless I set up a visit first?" He rolled his eyes looking at me with question.

I stood up " I'm not your girlfriend." I yelled walking into the kitchen to get some water.

" Well, what are you then Leah?" He asked anger lacing his words.

" I'm nothing to you Asten, don't you get it we can go out every night and come home and I'll fuck your brains out but I don't do relationships, I wont now or will I ever be your girlfriend, not anyones girlfriend." I yelled as I throw the glass at the wall.

He looked at me with shock and hurt. I hadn't mean for it to come down to this that's why I made it a point no to see him for a few days. I never wanted to hurt any of them. But I couldn't bring myself to be something that I'm not. " Look, Asten I'm sorry that I'm yelling at you I just don't think it's good if we see each other any more okay your a great guy and I'm sure that you can find someone else allot better then me to be with."

_He can do much better then me_

" So, what am I supposed to do with the time that we've spent together, I fall in love with you Leah and your telling me it's over." He yelled at me his voice breaking at the end.

" I'm sorry but I don't know what to tell you but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I whispered as I showed him to the door.

He walked out on the porch " So this is really the end Leah?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

I shook my head yes as I shut the door in his face. I leaned up against the back of it sliding all the way down until I hit the floor a million tears rushing down my cheeks. I sat there for a while crying over the things that I didn't have tears for at the time but they all seemed to be coming out now. I hated this part of myself the part that cried when I knew that I was doing what was best for myself and everyone around me. I wasn't a good person and no one should try with me because I was always gonna be broken, and useless person to forever drowned in her own misery.

_And I thought that I was really doing good..._

**-00-000--000--000--00--00--00--00--00--**

I stayed in bed for three days after I broke up with Asten. The only person that knew was Embry. For some reason he had come bye the check on me and found me laying on my back in my bed with tears running down my face. He didn't ask to many questions, He just made sure that I knew that he was there if I needed him. Ever since he found me he had came by everyday just to talk about radon things. Making me a laugh a few times.

So, I wasn't really shocked when the front door came open and Embry walked in. I smiled at him " Well, I'm out of bed what crazy stories do you have to tell me today?" I asked laughing because Embry always had the craziest funniest stories to tell.

He smiled at me real big " Hey your up! Good I was just coming over to pulled you out of bed anyway." He laughed

I put my hand on my hips " What makes me you think that you could have been able to pull me out of bed Embry Call?" I raised my eyebrows at him questing him.

He laughed " I could have got you out. Anyway Nessie and Jacob are here and Emily is cooking a big dinner and having everyone over."

I snorted " Yeah, everyone that isn't me. Sam don't want me at his house and I don't really wanna be there anyway." I said matter of fact before I walked into the living room sitting down on the couch flipping the TV on.

Embry walked in standing in front of the TV " Since when do you care what Sam wants?" He laughed at the end as if making his point that I never gave a fuck what Sam wanted.

_He's right you never did before so why now_

I stood up " Is there going to be liquor?" I asked smiling at him

" Yeah." He said smiling back.

I got excited " Well I'm in just give me a minute to get ready because I can't go looking like this." I said before headed to the stairs.

" I think you look Beautiful." I think Embry muttered while I ran up the rest of the stairs.

_Beautiful...Really_

It didn't take me long to get ready I just throw on some jeans and a red baby-tee, throwing my hair up on the top of my head in a messy bun brushing on a little make-up. It was nothing big just something to hide the fact that the past three days hadn't been my best. I made my way back down stairs where Embry was waiting on me. He looked me over one good time and I smiled as he reached my face. It was a smug little you just got caught checking me out smile. He gave me his own smug smile that let me know he wasn't ashamed that he got caught.

He opened up the passengers door for me which caught me off guard. I'm not used to men being so nice ya know. Guys just don't do that these days it something that was left in the old movies. It made me feel special.

_You are so lame Leah_

He got in started the car and pulled out of the drive-way quickly I laughed as he gunned it down the road. He was driving so fast, there wasn't much said between us on the way the radio was playing low in the back ground I couldn't make out the sound but it made it peaceful just riding. I should say more like flying as fast as he was going. I guess that's why he got the sports car instead of a truck.

When we pulled into Sam's drive-way I seen that everyone was here. We the the starting pack. Embry got out and came around and opened my door. I have to say that this time I laughed but I didn't say anything about it. I hadn't even had my feet in the drive-way for three seconds before the font door came open and Nessie came running out handing me a a red plastic cup.

I took it from her smelling it and I could tell that it was Jack and coke " Nessie, how I've missed you." Laughed hugging her with one arm.

" Leah, I am so happy that your here no one else will drink with me and I had to go through hell to get my parents to say it was okay for me to come here." She said taking a long drink from her cup.

I took a drink from my own " So I take it that daddy saw what happened at Seth's birthday?" I asked because that could have been the only reason why that it took her so much work to get here.

She rolled her eyes " No, it wasn't until a week after that, see my Alice was going thorough my closet and found the bottles that I took back home with me and my daddy read it from her mind. So later that day he started asking questions about the party and my mind went back to how good I felt drunk and Boom, he knew right then." She took another drink " So I was on locked down or whatever which really was suckie given that I had to listen to the dangers of underage drinking from Charlie. All thinks to my daddy." She laughed finishing off here drink.

" Wow" Was all that I could say back. I looked around and noticed that Embry wasn't out here anymore Nessie grabbed my arm and we headed to the house. As we got in the door she filled my mind with a picture that showed we couldn't let Jacob know that she was drinking.

I laughed and shock my head yes letting her know that her secret was safe with me. Everyone was talking with each other so it was that much easier for me and Nessie to drink. I was one my fifth Jack and Coke. Nessie on the other hand was now taking shots from the bottle in the bathroom every few minutes. Jacob kept looking at me and then at the bathroom. I thought he was catching on so I looked at him real mean. Causing him to look away real quick.

When dinner was put out Me and Nessie looked at each other and made or grand get-a-way. Nessie pulled the the half full bottle from under the sink handing it to me. I opened it taking a few shots before I past it back to her. The boys was eating which meant that they wouldn't be worried about where me and Nessie had ran off to.

" Leah, why was you so sad for three days?" Nessie asked me as she handed me the bottle.

I took a shot " How did you know about that?" I asked taking another drink and handing her back the bottle.

She took another drink " Jake, told me that Embry was worried about it.. I mean you." She took anther drink handing me back the bottle.

I laughed " Really he was worried?" I took two drinks back to back. " Why the hell was he worried in the first place. He ain't never cared before." I stated.

She grabbed the bottle from me because I had forgot to pass it back and shrugged " I don't know people change." She laughed tilting the bottle back to her lips. " I mean you're a good example of that." She said as she tried to hand me the bottle again but letting it go before I had the chance to grab it.

The bottle hit the floor and as if clock work I heard foot steps coming to the bathroom. Me and Nessie looked at each other with fearful eyes.

" Is everything okay in there?" Emily asked.

Me and Nessie both started breathing again.

" Yeah." Me and her both said too fast at the same time.

" Alright let me in." Emily said like she was missing out on something.

I tried to get up off the floor but it wasn't working so I did the next best thing and crawled over to the door reaching up to unlock it. Nessie was laughing so hard that she fall into the shower. Knocking the whole curtain down which fall a minute after she did. Emily came in shutting the door behind her as she looked at me and Nessie holding back her own laughter.

" You two are drunk." She gasped

Me and Nessie just busted out laughing as I crawled back over to the bottle using both hands to hold it to my lips. Nessie held out her hand so I put the bottle in it. Emily looked between me and her and laughed. Before she could say anything there was another knock at the door. We all gasped and got quiet

The door came open and we all had eyes full of fear once again.

" So, Is this a privet party or am I invited?" Rachel asked holding a full bottle of Jim Beam in the door.

" Hell yeah your invited!" Nessie yelled " Just come in lock the door and find a spot and open that bottle because this one is done." She said as she drunk the last little bit out of the bottle.

Rachel closed the door locked it and then sat down in front of it opening the bottle taking a big drink out of it before handing it to Emily. She looked at it real hard and I could read it in her face that she was debating if she was going to take a shot or not.

" Em, it's not as bad as it looks I mean the first one is going to be bad but it gets easier." I said trying to give her wisdom so that she would either take a shot or hand it over.

I looked over at Rachel's face and it was still twisted up over the after shock of the huge shot she took.

Emily looked at the bottle and then at all of us " I can't the girls."

Rachel laughed " Em, come on I got a kid too and you don't see me worrying about it." She said rolling her eyes.

Emily put the bottle to her lips and let it flow down. She coughed and then passed the bottle to me.

" Hurry up!" Nessie said still laying in the bathtub.

I took a long chug before handing her the bottle. She put it to her lips as soon as she got it. Emily was breathing waving her hand in front of her face trying to get air.

_over dramatic_

Nessie took three drinks back to back before she passed the bottle back to Rachel. Emily had taken a seat on the floor next to me and we was all sitting in a circle.

Rachel took her shot " So Leah, why haven't you been at my house in like three days I was expecting you the night when me and Paul got back from our date. Which was hell by the way." She said taking another as if the memory was enough to drive her to drink.

I laughed " Well, let's see that day wasn't really a good day for me." I stated as she handed me the bottle and I took my own shot for hard times. " Let's see I laid on the beach in wet sand, Got shipped out of here on a one way ticket to fuck you, and end up breaking up with Asten. Who cried by the way and took it really bad." I took a long drink this time shawling many times before I let the bottle leave my lips.

I put the bottle by my side looking around the room and I saw that they was all looking at me.

_Great going Leah putting your feelings right out there.. so proud_

" What?" I asked with a smile before I raised the bottle back to my lips.

" Oh Nothing." Rachel laughed looking at Emily. I passed the bottle to her and she took it to the head.

" Damn!" We all said at the same time.

" Anyway Leah, so how long are you staying? I mean you've been here what two months?" Emily asked passing the bottle quickly.

I laid my back against to sink " You know...I don't even really know." I replied laughing.

" Why don;don't you stay I mean what do you have to lose you worked through the whole Sam thing, nothing against you Em, but she's worked thorough that and has been gone for 4 years it's about time we got her back." Rachel said not giving a damn if she offend Emily or not.

" Hell yeah." Emily cheered putting the bottle back to her lips. Which made us all bust out laughing and cased a knock at the door.

Me and Nessie was past the point of don't give fuck so we both yelled come in at the same time.

" Emily!" Sam yelled.

Emily handed me the bottle pushing Rachel out the way to open the door. She pulled the door half-way open " Yeah." She said sounding like the liquor was touching her just a little bit.

Sam pushed the door the rest of the way open and seen all of us sitting in the floor looking as drunk as I felt. He smiled " Oh so this is where all the girls went?" He stated looking at Nessie in the bathtub.

Everyone smiled at him but me who placed a hateful look on my face. " So are you going to tell on us?" I asked.

He gave me the back the same look that I had gave him " I don't think anyone would care that your drunk." He said giving Emily a deep kiss.

I put the bottle to my lips taking a long deep drink. Sam was watching me. I put the bottle down and counted to ten so that I wouldn't say anything back to him, But as soon as I got to ten I felt like I was about to explode.

" Is that what you do now Leah? Drink it looks like you do it real well." Sam said kissing Emily's neck.

_Oh Yeah that did it right there_

" Stop talking to her like that Sam." Emily said pushing him away.

" No Em, let him say what he wants let him get it all out." I said taking another drink.

I was going to need it

" Oh you really want to hear what I have to say." He asked me looking me in the eyes.

I got up off the floor which cased Rachel to get up and stand to the side of me. " You know I really don't give a fuck but I'll hear you out." I reasoned with a smile.

He looked at me like he was ready to kill " You know Leah, it really kills me how you come back here like your a different person then the bitch that you left. Coming here trying to be all buddy buddy with everyone, making everyone drink and take to your out of control life style. I mean you come on you haven't changed you leave bars with random guys, What kind of girl are you?"

That was my last straw at coolness I lost it. " You know what kind of girl I am, I'm the kinda girl that I wanna be, Hell yeah I party, and I leave with guys my lifestyle is none of your fucking business in the first place. Second, I don't control what other people do so if they want to drink with me they are free to do so. FYI, Nessie is the one that asked me to drink with her and being the grown ass women that I am I said yeah why the hell not." I Yelled taking a step closer to him " Third, I don't give a fuck what you feelings or thoughts about me are, you mean nothing to me." I noted in an icy voice.

By the that time I noticed that everyone had gathered around the bathroom door.

Sam let out a growl and I laughed " What you gonna do Sam do you not have control after all these years?" I asked smiling an evil smiled at him.

My statement didn't sit well with him because he moved closer to me so that we was seconds away from touching.

I took another drink before I throw the bottle into the bathtub where it broke. I pushed him and he fall back a little " I'm not sacred of you Sam, so if you want to fur out I cane do it right with you, Don't forget that it runs in my blood too." I said very slowly laced with danger.

We stared each other down before Emily put her hand on Sam's chest leading him out of the bathroom. As son as he was out everyone just looked at me. I didn't know why I wasn't shaking or anything but I was no where near done with what I wanted to say.

I walked out the bathroom heading right for Sam. " You know what you're issue is Sam?" I asked making sure that I was face to face with him again. " I think your upset because I came back here completely over you and you don't know how to take it. You always got off on having me being upset with you over, and when I came back you seen that I really didn't give a fuck about it. And it's been eating you up." I yelled at him.

He looked down at me and I knew that I was pushing him to the limit " Slut" He looked my in the eyes and said.

_Well your over the edge_

I punched him as hard as I could in his face and heard his jaw crack. Before Sam could do anything to me Embry grabbed me by my waist and pulled me behind him while Seth and Jacob came to his side. I was pressed so close to Embry's back that if he would have moved back he would have stepped all over me.

" I'm done with this" I said before I walked to the door. " Oh yeah Sam to be such a fucking slut I sure did break your fucking jaw." I slammed the door behind me and then throw a rock at the window cracking it.

_That just might make him believe that I'm not that the same bitch I used to be....I'm a better one_

* * *

**I hope that you really liked this R&R and let me know what you think..R&R,R&R,R&R**


	6. How Do You Like Me Now

**Okay readers here's the new chapter... I hope it's okay I have realzied a few things.. First is that This fic is only going to be 10 chapters long. Second I will be writting a part 2... YAY!!! Third, I don't think I will be doing a Paul and Rachel... but then again who knows. And last and most sad of all I don't own Twilight.. nope not even a little part of it.. But Hey Twilight does own my heart... AWW.... Thanks to all my fans that have let me know that I'm not just a silly little girl wasting her time... You guys really know how to make a girl feel.**

* * *

**//Back 2 Earth//**

**How Do You Like Me**

" LEAH AVON CLEARWATER!" My mom yelled pulling the covers off me throwing them on the floor.

_Well, I guess that means it's time for me to get up_

" GET YOUR ASS OFF THIS BED RIGHT NOW!" Mom yelled again this time pulling me by my arm until I was half hanging off the bed.

_What the fuck_

I got up quickly and felt the pain rush to my head as soon as I did. " What mom god?" I asked her my voice sounding rough.

She looked at me eyes full of fire before putting her hands on her hips. " Did, you attack Sam Uley last night?"

I looked at her like she was crazy and then I got pissed off. Why was she yelling at me asking me if I attack him like I was some kind of animal. I stood up causing her to step back a little " No Mother I didn't attack him, I broke his jaw and busted his window if you want to get down to facts." I said proudly.

_Hell yeah I was proud It's been a long time coming_

Mom on the other hand didn't look as happy I was in fact she looked as if she wanted to kill me. " I can clearly see that your happy with your actions, you just go around on drunk rages and attack people." She ranted on completely gone in whatever half-ass story that some one had gave her.

My head was pounding and hearing her made up story was pissing me off even more then I had been last night. " Look Sue, I don't know what half-ass story you got but I was there I know what happened, and I just love the fact at how your so ready to come and blame everything on me when...NEVER MIND FUCK IT." I screamed at her before pushing past her into the bathroom.

" I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED AT THE ULEY'S ANYMORE AND THAT EMILY TALKED SAM OUT OF PRESSING CHARGES. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING WITH THE BABIES THERE. I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THIS LEAH WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY IF HE WAS HERE TODAY. I KNOW ONE THING YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THIS DRINKING PROBLEM THAT YOU'VE SEEN TO PICK UP. SAM SAID THAT HE THOUGHT DRUGS MIGHT HAVE BEEN INVOLVED LAST NIGHT THAT CAUSED YOUR FIT OF RAGE. IF YOUR ON DRUGS LEAH I'M SENDING YOU TO REHAB!" She stood outside of the door for a moment and then I heard her walk off.

_.God. she yelled for a full ten minutes at a closed door. Oh. Yeah. and I'm going to kill Sam Uley_

I got into the shower wishing that I could let water run trough my ear into my brain so that I could get the echo of my mothers rant out for my head. I didn't feel bad for what I had done. Shit the mind state I was in now It was nothing compared to what I was going to do. I really can't belive that Sam made up the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard since I first heard about imprinting. He knows good and damn well that I ain't on drugs.

_Even if I was it wouldn't be none of his business in the first place. And what the hell is with the whole me drinking thing_

I got out the shower on a mission. First I was going to round up my little brother and Embry and have them go talk to Sue, because I know that she isn't going to listen to word that comes out of my mouth. Hell, In her book I'm some kind of alcoholic drug user. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a big pink t-shirt that I left here when I still furring out. I didn't even bother doing anything with my wet hair and make-up was out of the picture today.

_As I made my way down the stairs I seen mom standing in front of the door, She looked at me with cold eyes and I knew then that me getting out of this house was going to be work._

" Where do you think your going? To the bar?" She asked backing against the door.

I rolled my eyes " Look, you're crazy and I'm not even trying to have a conversation with you right now so if you will please move." I said as nice as I could.

" Oh yeah, I'm the crazy one but your busting windows, hiding in bathrooms drinking, yet I'm the crazy one?" She asked looking as crazy as I told her she was.

_I looked around the room and seen that I could make my way out the window and there would be nothing that she could do to stop me. I mean it was open and all I would have to do is jump through it and done I'm out._

" She what do you have to say young lady, do you want to tell me what your using so that we can get you some help or do you want me...?" She stopped watching me as I ran across the living room and jumped through the window. Busting out the screen and everything.

_Now what do you have to say Sue_

I stood up brushing myself off as I looked at my mother who was standing in the window I had just went out of looking dumbfounded. I laughed as I waved by to her before I turned and headed for the street.

" THE FIRST STEP TO HELP IS ADMITTING THAT YOU HAVE A PROBLEM LEAH." She yelled from the window.

I put my hand up and waved her off as I made my way down the street. That lady was crazy and was trying to make me seem crazy. I was still on my mission but since I didn't grab my cell before I left the house it was going to be a little hard finding everyone. I didn't have a clue where Carly lived but I was sure that Seth was there. I mean he left for over there right after he made sure that everything was okay with me.

_Leaving Embry to take me home_

No, really I am really grateful to have a friend like Embry, after he stood up for me last night my whole view of him changed, and he was no long my brothers friend but my friend too. I mean he worries about me from what Nessie said and I know that she wouldn't just make something like that up. Hell, like I didn't already know I mean he came over everyday just to make sure that I was doing okay.

_Sure Leah there are some nice people left in this world_

Yes, and Embry Fucking Call just happens to be one of them people.

-00--000---00--000--00--000--

I was just walking into Rachel and Paul drive-way when I seen Jacob pacing in the yard on the phone with ticked off Nessie following his every step. It was funny to watch be you saw Jacob move, Nessie move, Jacob stop, Nessie stop. I got closer and stopped a few feet away form them so that I could hear it all.

" Edward please clam....No I wasn't going to tell you to clam down.....Who Is telling you all this information....No I didn't see Nessie drink anything last night. Jacob said into the phone looking as if he was about to lose his mind.

Nessie stood behind him with her hand on her hip " Just give me the phone Jacob damn." She said reaching for the phone. I watched as Jacob moved the phone to his other ear just as Nessie slapped the hand that it had been in just a second before.

" Okay..every hour." Jacob said before he flipped his phone closed.

" What did you just agree to Jacob Black." She yelled looking more like a full vampire then just a half one.

" I told him that you would call every hour just to so he can make sure that you're not drinking." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

" Well If I was you I would call him back and tell him that I'm not calling him every hour, I'm not even speaking to him until I come back home. I'm sick of be treated like I'm a little child... Who told him I was drinking anyway?"

I took that as my cue and stepped up " I think that would have been Sam Uley." I said as if I was willing to bet money on it.

Nessie looked at me " Didn't he get enough last night. I guess I'm going to have to break his face too, or better yet blow up his house."

I laughed at the thought of Sam's house blowing up I wonder what he would tell my mom then. I laughed " Be careful Nessie he might press chargers."

Jacob stood quite letting me and Nessie rant on and on about what we should do to Sam. I hadn't even told her what he had told my mother yet. Nessie and I was on a roll when Rachel's door came open and Embry walked out looking at me before he looked at anyone else.

I stood up " This the person that I wanted to see." I said as I pulled him by his arm closer to me. He smiled down at me funnily which made me let go of his arm.

" Yeah Leah what do you need?" He asked looking away as if I had hurt his feelings or something.

" I need you to tell my mother what really happened last night before she tries to do an intervention on me." I said being as serious as I could.

_Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy who would have ever fucking thought_

I couldn't take this no more " God! I need a drink!" I yelled.

_Glad mom wasn't here or Sam_

Nessie put her hand on my shoulder " God, Don't you get tried of parents tripping over everything that you do, making up stories, reading your mind and then trying to tell you want to do or how you should have done something. Then having a dumbass boyfriend that agrees for you to call your daddy every hour. Don;t shit like that just make you sick?" She finished looking at Jacob like she wanted to kill him.

I laughed but I knew that tonight I wasn't up for drinking, I wasn't really up for doing anything but cussing Sam out. Yet I could even pass on that I really just wanted to make everything okay with me and my mom. I didn't want her to think that i was on drugs, that I start fights with people just for the hell of it. I want angry any more and I don't see why it feels like everyone wants to drive me back to that point.

_I don't understand it_

" Leah, are you okay?" Nessie asked shaking me to get my attention.

I smiled at her and shock my head yes before I looked back down hoping that I was believable. Before anyone had the chance to say anything else to me I opened the front door and walked in.

Stephen was the first one to great me Rachel was cashing behind him she stopped when she seen me " Oh hey Leah you here to break my window?" She asked with a smile. I knew that out of all people she would be the one to get the biggest laugh out of what had happened. For a minute I thought everyone would be mad with me.

" Nope, I'm not doing anything else to draw attention to myself I don't want all the Rez to think I'm on drugs my mom is enough." I answered picking Stephen up. He was big boy to be only two. I smiled at him " And what has my favorite little guy been doing all day."

Before He got a chance to answer Paul walked into the room " Someone gave him candy and he's been off the walls ever since." He said taking him out of my arms.

It was funny watching Paul with a child. I mean it was Paul.. pissed off Paul who was now gentle and caring. Loving. It made me think that if Paul can have be married and have a child that anything could happen.

" So Leah, when are you going to have kids?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch waving for me to sit next to her.

" OH NO! You better talk to Seth if you want to see some little Clearwaters running around here." I shock my head not laughing because this wasn't a laughing matter.

Rachel laughed and Paul looked at me " Yeah, I said the same thing too and 9 months later there I was." Rachel said.

I looked at her like she had lost her mind.

_Had everyone went flipping crazy_

" No, I don't think so I have to deal with one thing at a time and I don't think that kids will go well with my drug problem." I laughed rolling my eyes.

" What are you talking about what kinda drugs you on?" Rachel looked me in the eyes worry running through them."

I laughed shaking my head " I'm not on anything Sam has my mom thinking that I'm doing drugs and she got all crazy on me this morning, and I don't know I have allot on my mind today." I stated putting my head down.

Stephen started crying in the kitchen and Rachel started to get up " Look, You know that you can talk to me about whatever Leah I'm here for you I just don't want you to go running off again okay, You belong here with your family and the people that love you no matter how crazy they might be at times. I don't want you to go back to the way you used to be. I mean you done came to far to look back." She patted my arm before she went into the kitchen asking what the hell was going on.

I sat in the same spot on that couch for a while going over everything that had happened since I've been back. I knew that a part of me wanted to be here more then anything I mean I had missed the people that I had grown up with. Yet another part of me wanted nothing more but to have someone give me a ride to the airport so that I could get as far as the hell away from here as I could.

_This time when I left there would be no coming back..Ever.._

* * *

**Okay so there it was next chap will be alot better... **


	7. Look After You

**Okay I love you all so much that one chapter just wasnt going to be enough for tonight. So I hit you with another one. I'm really happy with this one and I hope that you all are too. (ari11990,blakcwater21,sailoralphatomboy,jada91,pixiequeen1982) Thank you for all the reviews that you have left. && to everyone that I have missed I really really do luv all of you.. you really know how to make a girl feel loved I luv it. so here's a gift from me to you**

* * *

**//Back 2 Earth//**

Look After You

_After the night I spent on Rachel's couch I made up my mind of three things. The first, I didn't want to spend my time thinking about, analyzing, tracking out everything that I want to do, have to say, or care about. The second, I loved my family with all of my heart but I can't live with these people for any given amount of time. And the last thing, I wanted, and need to go back to My Life._

" Leah, are you coming or what?" Seth yelled to me from the car. We was going to pick out what we was going to wear for Halloween.

I pulled open my bedroom window not even dressed yet " Look if your in such a hurry go ahead and go I'll just ride with Embry." I yelled down to him.

_God, you would think that he wasn't 21 years old.. its just Halloween_

I shut my window before the cold air had a chance to rush in and hit my wet naked body. Yeah Its four months later and I'm still in La Push

_Who would have ever thought_

Things had clamed down allot not saying that they was really all that out of control but I wasn't breaking anymore jaws or busting anymore windows and just to prove my point I even gave Emily the money back it took to fix the window. Emily and mine relationship was stronger then ever. She told Sam that I was going to be apart of her life and there was nothing that he could do about it. Well, you know how the whole imprint thing goes so lets just say her word was said and it's been done. Sam on the other hand has not sad anything rude or out of the way to me. Allot changes when you break someone Jaw.

Anyway, I was really excited about Halloween coming up.

_What can I say it's a holiday for the freaks_

I was excited because I was going to get to drink again. Me and mom sat down and had a heart to heart and she seemed like she was really worried about my drinking habits, she got over the whole drug thing when she brought home a drug test and made me pee on it.

_Yeah, It went that far_

So I told her that I wouldn't drink for a while and I haven't had a drink since the night I snapped out. So I was really looking forward to having a drink. Oh and of course Nessie was coming back into town. Her and Jacob had left a little after they had that phone call with Edward because when he said call every hour he really meant it. Nessie got pissed off and broke the phone so they left. And haven't been back since so I guess it didn't go over to well. But I knew that she was coming I mean she isn't one to miss a party.

" Leah are you ready yet?" Seth yelled from outside again.

I throw on my shirt grabbed my phone, and my card running out my bedroom door to the stairs. Thanks to the rush I was put in I was going to have to do my hair and make-up in the car. You would have thought that Seth would have already left I mean he still had to pick up Carly. Yeah him and her was really together now as in that was his girlfriend and she was his and she would let everyone know.

_The girl was NUTS_

Not that I'm one to judge but she is allot different then the girl that was bringing me drinks. Not at all the type of girl that you would think Seth would be with. I mean my brother is really sweet and caring for him to be a guy and all, so you would think that he would be with a really sweet girl.

_Well...No_

Let's just say that her ringtones on his phone Is " Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry, and from what I've seen of her and heard of her they personally mad the song for her. Embry told me that she was in a crazy hospital for a while for trying to kill her parents or something equally as crazy and got sent to La' Push to live with her grandmother. Ever since I've heard that story I've kept my distance from her.

_Two crazy people can't do nothing together but crazy shit and lets just say that I can do that well enough by myself_

By the time that I got out the door Seth had started the car and was looking at me like he was about to pop a vain if I didn't get in the car fast enough. I smirker at him as I slowed up my pace just to piss him off.

" Leah if you don't..." He started to yell until I opened the door.

I got in closing the door " Don't worry little brother I'm sure that the Spiderman costume will still be there when we get there." I said laughing as he pulled out almost taking out the mailbox.

_And I thought I was a bad driver_

" Opps! That was close." He whispered shyly.

" Ya Think?" Was the only thing that I couldn't get out before he pressed the gas all the way down and went shooting off down the road.

Seth just laughed as I pulled my seatbelt on making sure that it was as tight as I could make it. I didn't understand what it was with these wolves and there need for speed. I mean just because they wouldn't really get hurt if they wreaked it was still the point that a perfectly good car would be gone just because they wanted to go a little fast. I mean they drove allot worse then people in LA and that's saying hella lot.

" So are we going to pick up Craz...Carly?" I asked him smiling hoping that he didn't catch what I was about to call her.

He glanced at me " I'm just going to let that go and answer your question Yes that where I'm going right now and then I'm dropping you off so that you can ride with Embry since that seems to be where your getting all your information from these days." He looked at me one last time before giving the car more gas.

I laughed at him, he had a point I was getting the 411 on everything from Embry. Me and him talked off and on all day long from the time that I woke up until I went to bed. He has really became one of my best friends, we hang-out, talk about silly shit that don't matter and he's always willing to give me a ride where ever I need to go. Embry was cool and had become a key stone in my life. If I didn't hear from him my day was kinda shot and believe it are not I would kinda worry.

_But that what friends are for to care about each other_

As we pulled up into a drive-way that I had never been in before I figured that we was here. Looking at the house you wouldn't be able to tell that the girl living inside it was crazy, But on soon as the door flew open and she stood in it throwing a cat out in the yard before she slammed it shut, you knew that this house didn't belong to a normal person. She came back out the door this time followed by a little old lady that was yelling something at her in some kind of laugh that I couldn't understand.

" Oh Shut up Nana." She yelled as she pulled my door open. " Hey, you have to get in the back because I don't ride in backsets I lay in 'em if you catch my drift." She said winking at me as she stood back giving me room to get out.

I looked at her and she gave me this big old crazy lady smile so I got out and before I knew it I was sitting in the backset right behind Seth so that I could keep an eye on her. As soon as we pulled out she popped a cd in turned it all the way up and started flinging her arms all over the place. Seth just looked at her and smiled. Me on the other hand, I was trying really hard to hold in my laughing and it was building up that it was hurting in the pit of my stomach.

I found a good way to get through it as I put my make-up on and texted Rachel telling her just how crazy Carly really turned out to be. Rachel and Paul was meeting up at the customs shop as was all the rest of the pack I guess. Carly was still in the front seat doing whatever it was that she was doing and I swear I saw her hit Seth in the eye and that's what did it. Thank god that by the time I busted out laughing we was pulling up in front of the gas satition and Embry was already there standing outside of his car.

Seth pulled up next to him and I opened the door falling out of it laughing so hard that tears was rolling down my cheeks. Carly looked back at me and I made eye contact with her before I started laughing again.

_Okay Leah get yourself together before they realize what your laughing about._

Embry grabbed my arm pulling me up. I looked up at him and seen that he was smiling and couldn't wait for me to get in his car so that I could tell him what had happened that was so funny. Seth and Carly pulled out I didn't even bother to wave by to them given that we was all going to the same place.

As soon as they was gone I looked up and Embry " .God! we have to hurry up and catch up to them so that you can see this with your own eyes because If I tell you, you wont belive me." I said to him as I ran around to the passengers getting in quickly.

He caught the point and got in himself pushing his car to the limit as we left rushed out of the parking lot. It didn't take us no time to catch up to them. And that's when Embry seen it with his own eyes.

" What the hell is she doing?" He laughed pointing at her.

" She's dancing I guess, I don't know but its funny." I laughed.

" I told you she was crazy." He said turning on some music of his own.

I didn't say much of anything else I took the time to brush my hair out and put it up in a cute bun on top of my head. I was happy with the outcome and was more then ready to shop by the time that we pulled up in front of the warehouse.

_I had no clue what I was going to be but I'm sure that I was going to find it out soon._

Embry and I got out and met up with the group outside while we waited for Crazy and Seth to get out of the car. I didn't know what was taking them so long but I wasn't going over to find out either. All the kids was running around chasing each other looking like they had been sugared out. Emily, Kim, Rachel, and myself was in our own little group plotting what we was going to be. Emily wanted all the girls and there mates to dress alike, and that was fine until they realized that I was going to have a little problem with that since I wasn't with anyone.

_Besides I didn't want anyone to match with me anyway Unique Duh_

When Seth and Carly made there way to the group we all went in and god if I would have knew all the shit that was about to go down at that point I would have walked right back out.

**--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00---00--00--00---00--**

" Stephen get down from there right now!" I yelled as I ran down the aisle to keep him from climbing up the rack of wigs. " Kandie, put that down"

I grabbed Stephen as I went to get Kandie. I don't know how it happened but somewhere in here me and Embry got stuck on kid patrol.

_Yeah me..I'm on kid patrol_

I grabbed Kandie up so now I had a kid on each hip and neither one of them was the lightest things. Embry came back over to me with Stormy and Layla who had taken off me when I was trying to look at a costume that I thought I liked. Let's just say that after they took off I knocked the costumer off the hanger cussing it before I sent Embry after them.

" How did we get stuck with this job?" Embry asked watching the kids closely.

I put Kandie down " I don't know but I'm about to lose my mind, Kids are not my thing never have been and never will be."

He laughed " So, I take it that your never going to have any of your own."

I laughed holding back the words that I wanted to say " Let's just say that if I ever come to you and say Embry I'm knocked up I want you to shot me many times." I said as I chased after Kandie with Stephen still cling to my hip.

It went on for an hour like this. I would get them and then I would lose them. I would hold them and them put them down, pass them to Embry and he would hand them back. I hadn't even got the chance to look for anything yet, my head was hurting, and I really really need a big ice cold beer.

" Embry Please go and find someone parents to come and get these damn kids!" I yelled

He laughed rounding them all up and walking off with them. I didn't know how I was going to think him enough but It was on the top of my too do list.

_Now, to find me something to wear_

The first thing that I found after I cleared my mind I thought would be really good for me it was a mermaid custom and it was pure sexiness. The only problem with it was that it was a really bright shade of green and it made my eyes hurt after I looked at it too long.

_Out_

I went through all the Mafia great that they had but I didn't see nothing that screamed my name not to mention that I see Carly a few rows over looking at the same thing and I wasn't about to wear the same thing that a crazy girl would think about wearing.

_Out_

I was wondering around the store when Embry came up beside me kids free. " You gave them back?" I asked letting out a sigh of relieve

" Yeah, and I found something to wear!" He replied back excited.

I looked at him " Oh yeah let just what are you going to be?" I smiled raising my eyebrows.

He smiled back at me " I can't tell you but I can tell you what I think you should wear." He winked at me. Which make my heart flutter a little bit.

_What the fuck was that_

I laughed " Oh yeah Embry Call I'm really going to let you dress me?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He grabbed my hand and started off down the aisle. It was long before we came to a rack of Indian stuff. I was going to say something until he pulled out this dress that was made of black and whit deer skin and and looked like it had been torn. It was really hella cute.

" Okay, what is it something from the flintstone?" I asked pulling it out of his hand.

He laughed " No, It's and Indian Princess and I think that your the only Indian girl that pretty enough to pull it off." He smiled shy and then looked down.

I felt my cheeks truing red and looked down at the dress so that there was no chance of him seeing the affect he had on me.I started to look at it closely and I did really like it and I knew that when I got it on it would show off all the good parts of me. It might show some of them parts off a little more then needs to been seen.

_The ass was always an issue_

" Damn Embry, now I own you twice." I laughed putting the dress over my arm. " Come on lets find some stuff to go with it." I said pulling him off by his hand this time.

I let Embry pick out everything, It was fun watching him putting things together that he thought would look goods on me. It was kinda strange because the whole time I wasn't thinking about how gay it might have looked to everyone on the outside. I found it kinda sexy. He never told me what he was going to be But I guess I would find out in a day or so anyway.

After we left the store me and him went out, caught a movie got something to eat and then headed back to my house. Where we are now sitting in his car looking at each other.

" So you know how you said you own me and everything?" He looked at me and asked.

I smiled thinking about how I really did own him for today " Yeah, what do you have in mind." I said licking my lips.

_Oh wow I didn't mean for it to sound or look like that_

He smiled bigger at me " Well, I was thinking that we could go out together on Halloween...you know like a date." He got quite at the end but with my hearing I made it out just like he knew I would.

_Okay Leah breath... Breath_

I kissed him on the cheek before I opened the door I was half -way out when I looked him in the eyes " I would love to be your date on Halloween Mr. Call."

I closed the door running up to the porch and waved at him before I went in the door.

" Oh. My. God. I gotta date with Embry Call" I said out loud to myself.

_wow!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**okay so there you have it I know that's what most of you have been waiting for... R&R__R&R___R&R__ Please**


	8. 21

**It's been a few days but I didnt 4get about u the ppl i luv.. R&R**

* * *

**// Back 2 Earth//**

**21**

_I had butterflies in my stomach since I got out of bed this mooring. I couldn't eat, sleep, or think of anything else other then him. And I ask for the millionth time in my life what the hell is going on_

" Leah! Are you going to hand out candy to the little kids tonight with me?" Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

I looked at her as if she was crazy " Can't gotta date." I said as I made my way over to the stove to steal a piece of bacon she was frying up.

She smacked my hand away " Oh Leah, tell me it isn't someone you met at a bar, you know that you can do much better then people like that." She said giving me that I'm your mother I know best look.

I rolled my eyes stealing another piece of bacon running over to the table before she got the chance to hit me again. " Acutely mother I think that you would be very surprised if I told you who I was going out with tonight." I said smiling at her.

_Hell It still surprised the hell out of me when I thought about_ it

That caught her attention because the next thing I knew is the bacon was turned off and all eyes was on me. I could tell that she was trying to read my face so I made it a point to keep it cool, clam, and together not waiting to give away anything.

_I was going to have some fun with this I mean if i told her she would be the first person to know_

" Okay Leah, spill out your heart and soul to me and let me know about this secrete date." She laughed taking a seat making sure that she was all the way comfortable and ready to listen.

I giggled like a little school girl which made my mother giggle like one too which made me laugh even harder. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to just put it all out at once. I wanted to make her guess.

" Okay, he's tall, dark and handsome really sweet, caring, and has killer style." I giggled as I sat down across from her so that we was looking at each other face to face.

She waved her arms as telling me to go on.

" Okay, you know him really well as in he's been to the house before, he's hott!" I squalled laughing at the end of it because it reminded me of high school.

She gasped " Leah, your not messing with a married, imprinted man are you?" She yelled at me, going from happy happy- joy joy to strict mother.

" What?" I yelled back to her. " No, I ain't messing with a married, imprinted man mom what do I look like a home wrecking whore?"

" I'm sorry Lee, I just haven't seen you this happy about a guy since you and S...well you know." She said smiling going back to the way she was before she jumped off the deep end.

_God how petty can she be she could have said his name Sam..Sam..Sam.._

" No, look mom I'm going on a date with Embry Fucking Call okay and yes it does make me happy, like school girl happy." I told her looking her deep in the eyes she that she would see that I was meaning every word that I said.

_And just like that my happy conversation with my mom turned into something that would end up fucking up my whole day_

" Leah, I really don't think that this is a good idea I mean Embry isn't imprinted and the whole thing just doesn't sound good to me. I know that your happy and one little date won't make a difference but I don't think that this is really something that you should set your mind to. You know like I know what happened the last time and I know how it hurt you and everything that you went through and I know how hard you had to work to pull yourself back from that and I just don't think that if you was to go through that again that you would make it out of it." She got up form the table making her point before she walked back over to the stove " I know that you don't want to hear this but I have to protect my kids and I don't think that getting involved with someone like that is healthy for either party. I told Seth the same thing."

I didn't even have words for my mother at this time. It was like everything that I was so happy about had just been washed away and here I was sitting at this table wondering if I really was stupid enough to be happy about this. She was right I was setting myself up to fall.

_Oh hell Leah your a wolf and you ain't imprinted yet so what the big deal your mom is just crazy_

I smiled " Oh well mom, like you said one date isn't going to hurt anything and if I get lucky he might end up imprinting tonight which will save us the trip to vegas right?" I said pushing in my chair hard that I thought I heard it crack. I was done conversant with her for the remainder of the day.

_Talk about Debby Downer_

It didn't take much to get my others words to leave my mind a little bit. Well, they didn't fully leave the just slipped to the back of it for the time being. It was still so early and there was really nothing for me to do I mean if I took a shower right now I would just have to take another one before it was time to go out.

_Yeah, I got this issue with showers I take like 3 a day. It's something that happened to me after I shifted into a big ass dog, haven't really broke the habit yet_

I looked over my costume making sure that I had everything that I was going to wear with it laid out, then I thought about how I was going to wear my hair.

_How do Indian Princess wear there hair anyway_

I went over the thought in my mind playing with my hair in different ways but nothing seemed like it was going to work. I wanted to play my part perfect tonight, I mean whats the point in dressing up if you don't really get into it. I was going to play my part well tonight because I think that it fits me well. I mean no one ever considered me beautiful.. well not in La'Push everywhere else I'm on there top ten list of hottest people.

_At home I'm just Leah the wolf-girl_

I rolled my eyes and fell out across my bed, I didn't know what I was going to do I was letting Debby Downer bring me down I felt it coming and knew that it would happen before it was all said and done. As if she was reading my mind my mom bust through my door.

" CAN YOU KNOCK!" I yelled at her. She was really the last person that I wanted standing in my room right now.

She put her hands on her hips " Well, the last time I checked this was my house so no I don't have to knock."

I got off the bed grabbing my costume, make-up box, and everything that I needed to get ready " Mother you are a mood killer, and it's hard enough for me to have a good day without people like you trying to bring me down. I'm going to Rachels." I stated as I walked past her hitting her with my stuff.

I didn't give her the chance to say anything else I was out the door walking down the street before she had the chance to even come down the stairs. I'm glad that I am strong and don't get tired easy because I was walking with a bunch of stuff. I was on a mission though so I put everything else in the back of my mind. It was still early so I knew that Rachel would be home.

_Well, hoped_

As I walked up on the house I saw that Rachel's car was gone but Paul's truck was here.

_Great_

I went up the steps putting my stuff down before I knocked on the door. I wasn't standing there for a second before Paul yelled for me to come in. I opened the door and sat the first part of my stuff inside.

" What the hell is all that Leah?" Paul asked as he came into the room carrying and half sleep Stephen.

" My stuff I'm hanging out here for the day." I told him and I pulled the last thing in closing the door behind me.

He looked at me real funny " Just how long are you hanging out here?" He asked

I rolled my eyes " God, Paul I ain't moving in I just had to get away from people that get on my nerves."

He raised his eyebrows up " Are you sure you came to the right place?"

_Well...Now that you bring it up I don't know_

I laughed sitting down on the couch flipping on the TV " Sure why not?"

Stephen was by my side in the same minute that I sat down and we started watching cartoons while Paul went outside and was doing whatever it was he was doing. Rachel called the house and was shocked when I answered I told her what was going on she told me that she was getting off early for the holiday so I wouldn't have to be stuck with Paul for much longer.

I was sitting in the floor coloring with Stephen when Paul busted through the door " Leah, you gotta date with Embry?" He asked before he busted out laughing.

It pissed me off that he thought it was so funny " Yeah Why?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

He shrugged his shoulders " I don't know I just heard it through the grape vine and thought that I would ask ya about it." He was still laughing.

I got up off the floor " You know, I wish that you all would just patrol without collecting information for everyone mind." I hissed then laughed myself because I wasn't really mad about it.

" You know how that works." He said matter of fact " Anyway, I gotta head over to Sam's for a while can you keep an eye on Stephen for me?"

I looked at the little boy in the floor remembering the trip to the store that I had spent with him and my mind was screaming HELL NO! " Yeah I can watch him." It came out before I even had the chance to stop it.

Paul jumped on the chance and was out of the house waving bye before I could even really blink.

_Great Baby Patrol again_

**-00--00--00---00---00---00---00---00---00---000---**

" Leah I swear that this is how they wear there hair." Rachel said as she proceed to put random leaves in my hair.

Yeah, I was getting ready and Rachel the Indian Princess know it all told me that I needed to leave my hair down and place leaves in it everywhere. I personally thought she was crazy while she walked thought the yard picking up twigs and stuff. Stephen even helped her only he came back with rocks and covered in mud.

" Rachel, I don't want to look like I've been living in the woods all my life." I told her not sure what my hair was looking like but figured it couldn't be nothing good because of the stuff that she was using.

She laughed " A little trust here" She whispered as she went back to work on my hair.

I had an hour before Embry would be here to get me. I already had my make-up on which was natural earth tones, I was getting my hair done right now. So all I had left to do was put on the dress. I didn't really have a clue where Embry was taking me first I mean somewhere in the night we was going to end up at the Halloween party that Sam and Emily was throwing. But that didn't start until after all the kids got to trick or treat. So, I'm guessing that we was going on a real date.

_Real date..Lol_

" Embry huh?" Rachel asked as she sprayed me with hair spray.

I laughed " Damn, shit gets around don't it?"

" You know that Embry told Seth, Seth told Brady, and so on and now I know." She explained laughing.

" Yeah, Yeah I got it lets just get on with it Yeah, I'm going on a date with Embry it's just one date it's not like I'm saying I Do I wish that everyone would just get over it already." I snapped. Instantly I felt bad for going off on Rachel but I had really had enough of the whole date with Embry thing.

_God, people go on dates everyday and don't get this much attention_

Rachel pulled my head back " Don't be a bitch Leah I was just asking, You know that I'm not going to judge you of all people look who the hell I end up with." She laughed glancing over to the bathroom door to make sure that Paul wasn't going to come through it.

I laughed she did have a point I mean no matter who I end up with it wont be Paul William St'Vincent. Thank whoever is above for that act of kindness.

" Anyway, Embry is HOT!" Rachel whispered right next to my ear.

I busted out laughing because she was about to be in all kinds of shit when Paul realized what she had said I mean he was in the house and all. I was also laughing because Embry was hot. I mean he was cute back then but now the boy just had this way about him that turned a girl all the way on. You couldn't look at him without thinking about sex.

_Yumm, sex with Embry, damn the thought is enough to get a girl all worked up  
His hands touching my body  
Finding my spot  
Me getting on to... SNAP OUT OF IT LEAH!!!_

Rachel was taking the flat iron through the piece of my hair that framed my face making sure they was super straight when the bathroom door came flying open, before I had the chance to look all I heard was.

" Miss September has made it to the St'Vincent household!"

I already knew who the voice belonged to but I had to turn and see her and when I did I was hit with pure sexiness at it's hottest.

" Ness, YOU ARE HOTT!!" Rachel yelled.

And she was, she was dressed as a playboy bunny and I have to say that if Hefner saw her she would be bunny of the century hands down. The girl pulled it off well.

" Hey, how did you get out of your house in that?" I asked because I know that they don't have a clue that she's dressed like that. " And where is your imprint he's letting you run around like that?"

She laughed " My family went to visit some of there friends so they wasn't at the house when I left, and Jacob.. well lets just say he likes this allot." She said giving me a wink.

" Well, your going to have some competing tonight sunshine because I'm going to look hot myself." I told her winking

Nessie looked over my hair giving Rachel a smack on the ass yelling good job before she walked out. Rachel made sure that everything was perfect before she let me look at it. I got up and walked over to the mirror was breathless.

" See, you can't even talk I told you I knew what I was doing, now go get dressed so I can take some pictures of you before Embry gets here and takes you away." Rachel laughed pushing me out the door.

I looked at the clock on the way to the guest bedroom where my stuff was, I had 20 minutes till he would be here. The butterflies came back and I had to sit and clam myself down before I messed up my make-up. I wasn't worried I was just so excited, It's been a while since I've felt like this before going out with a guy.

_It's not just any guy it's Embry_

I pulled the dress over my head and I could already tell that it was going to be just the right fit. It clung to my body, lifted me on the top to where it looked like I was spilling out but not in a trashy way or anything. It was pretty short I was going to have to sit really proper tonight and that was for sure. I looked at it all together had I have to say that I have never looked this good in my whole life. The dress was me and I was the dress.

_Embry is so great_

I was still looking at myself when there was a knock on the door.

" Hold on I'm coming." I yelled as I ran some glitter lotion over. I slipped on my hills and made my way out the room.

I looked around and didn't see no one standing waiting for me so I was kinda lost on who knocked. Oh well since I was already out I might as well show everyone the outcome. I walked down the hall-way only to be stopped before I even had the chance to make it to the family room where everyone was standing looking at me. That's the point that I looked around and realized that I had entered a fairy-tale.

" Princess Leah Avon you're chariot awaits." Was all I heard from the man that held the door open.

I looked out the door and seen the horse and carriage with Embry waiting outside for me.

_And for that moment in time All I seen was him, my prince my knight and shining armor my everything, anything that mattered before this point no longer mattered I was complete._

**I hope that you liked this chap pleze let me kno what you think how your feeling we dont have long to go before we get to part two which i cant wait to start on becasue it will really be a Leah and Embry fic.. right now its just Leah. Also an planing on a Seth Fic.. I have a few things up my skirt that going to change alot of things in my wolf file world. anyway thinks to my few fans i really am happy to have ya.. R&R..always.. luv 2 everyone!!!!**

* * *


	9. Run This Town

**Okay so here is the new chap sorry that it has taken me a while, I just had to get in the zone.. good news is im on my shit so new chapters will be up.. bad news is this fic is almost over... as of this post i think we have 2 more chaps.. aww... I know... tear tear.. a few of ya'll are going to be really mad at me but remember that this is Leah's solo fic & the next one will be her & Embry so bare with me becasue nothing in life comes easy. Anyway thanks for all the reviews there really great Im hoping to get awhole lot more if you guys wanna see more of my work. So show me lots of love and I'll keep writting...okay so enough of me running my mouth... on to the fic..... R&R PLEZE**

* * *

**// Back 2 Earth//**

**Run This Town**

_And for that moment in time All I seen was him, my prince my knight and shining armor my everything, anything that mattered before this point no longer mattered I was complete _

_I Leah Avon Clearwater had Imprinted _

When I came back to realize that I hadn't moved an inch was when I realized that everyone was looking at me. I was all mixed up inside I didn't have full control over my body I was still shocked at the revelation that I had. I had noticed the people around me but it wasn't like they mattered Embry was still all I could see. My heart was beating so fast, thoughts was flooding my mind so quick that it felt like the room was spinning out of control, I tried to grab on to something as my mind faded into nothingness

" Leah, Leah wake up!" Someone was yelling at me.

I felt big arms pick me up and then felt the softness of a couch under me. What was going on why was I being carried when the last thing I knew I was walking out of the bedroom.

" You think she's going to be okay?" The same voice as before asked

" I don't know did you see the look she had before she passed out...It was The Look." another voice said female this time.

_Why was these people talking about me like I wasn't even in the room and what the hell was they talking about The Look_

My eyes shot open and realization hit me. I had Imprinted! Before anyone had the chance to get to me I jumped up off the couch feeling dizzy and ran into to the kitchen and then through the backdoor. Heading to the only escape that I had I ran into the woods as fast as I could with-out phasing. All I could think about the fact that I had imprinted.

_Why me, wasn't the fact that I was the only girl wolf enough now I had to imprint on someone that could still imprint_

My legs wouldn't push me no father as I fall to the cold hard earth letting the tears roll down my cheeks not even wiping them away no need to get them to stop. I let them fall freely. Why did the messed up shit have to happen in my life. Why no matter what nothing in my life could be something that would make me happy. It was like I was some kind of sick cosmic joke, that the gods where getting there laughs from. Why did I have to be born Leah Avon Clearwater when there was so many other people that I could have been, so many other families that I could have been born too.

_As if I haven't already been through enough _

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I yelled up at the sky. " I'M BROKEN all right SO WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

There was a clash of thunder and then as if someone had opened a flood gate rain stated pouring down on top of me. I shock my head and started laughing as tears blended on my face with the rain. This is the point that I knew I had lost it. I had lost my hold on sanity, I lost the hold on my life.

_So bring on the rain and let me drowned into it _

**-0-0-0-000---000---00----000000-----00000000----000000---00--0--0--0--0-**

It was until I noticed that the night had faded into morning that I deiced that I would go home. I had sat in the same spot in the woods the whole night letting the rain fall around me. I didn't have the power or the energy to go anyway else. I heard the wolves howl but not one of them got close to where I was. Which was a good thing but I knew that they was keeping an eye on me. Making sure that I didn't do anything crazy.

_what could be any crazier then sitting out in the middle of a storm_

I walked through the front door to my house getting met by my mother who looked like she had been up all night filled with worry. She looked at me and I looked at her. I wonder if they told her what happened. " Well, you was right It wasn't such a good idea." was the only thing that I said as I walked past her going up the stairs to my room.

The first thing I noticed was that my over-night bag was sitting on my bed along with my cell, Embry must have brought all this over. I looked at it and felt bad because I had messed up the date that he had planed out for me. I stood him up yet he still made sure that my things made it home. I changed into some sweats and a tee shirt and laid down on my bed folding myself up into a little ball. I couldn't think of nothing but the fact that I had found the one that I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life and I should be happy about it. But I'm not. I'm not happy.

I tried many times to go to sleep but I couldn't, I was too tried to get up and do anything so I just laid there, holding myself tighter wondering what was going to become of me. I heard my mom on the outside of my door it was like she was thinking about if she should come in or not. I guess she deiced against it because I heard her walk away a few seconds later. I don't know why but it made me cry even hared then I was before.

_I was lost and alone no one to care no one to give a shit _

My cell went off a few times, I didn't even bother to even look and see who it was. I didn't want to talk to anyone yet I was ready to spill my soul to the first person that would take the time to listen. Anyone that would just give me a chance to let out my whole fucked up life story, someone that I wouldn't have to hide the secrets of my life that could get the whole story and not just part of it. Someone that could really view me and not judge me on my actions. As I laid there I fall deeper and deeper into a state of mind that I had ran so far away from for years. Yet here I was hitting rock bottom again In the same place where I hit it the first time. Over the same thing that brought me down all them many years ago.

_Imprinting gives love a bad name And all around disturbs me to the core of my soul_

I pulled myself off the bed just barely having enough to stand straight, it felt as if someone was stabbing a knife into my heart very slowly making it so hard to breath that the only thing that would realize the pain was to lay down. I wasn't going to give into it, I got into the shower as a way to escape from the misery of my mind, but the hottest of water still felt so chill to me and I gave into the pain right there in the shower, on my knees like I had been in the rain, my tears flowing down the drain. I have never felt so weak in all of my life.

_My sick, twisted, cosmic joke, of a deeply damaged life_

I wrapped a towel around me hurrying out of the bathroom to my phone.

" Seattle International Airlines how can I direct you're call today?"

" Yes, I need the first flight you have to LA the sooner the better."

" Okay ma'am we have a flight going out tonight at 11:45 first class seating only."

" I'll take it, my name is Leah Clearwater you should already have all my information."

" Yes Ms. Clearwater will you be counting your round ticket?"

" No, this is a one way trip and I will need to arrange a a ride to bring me there too thank you."

" No problem Ms. Clearwater a car should be at there at 10 tonight, thank-you for flying with SIA."

" Thank-you"

I Began to pack my things as soon as I hung up. There was no taking this back I was going and wasn't going to be looking back this time. My time in La Push was over.

_For now and Forever _

* * *

**Please dont be too upset with me everything happenes for a reason you'll see.. I will most likely be posting the first chap of the new fic sometime this week... so it will kinda be a peek at whats to come. Also, I'm going to start the Seth fic which is going to be great let me know if you guys would like reading that. Om.. really just let me know what you guys are thinking and what you would like to see happen. So pleze R&R...R&R.. and tell a friends to check me out... Pleze... I luv all of you guys.. Keep it sunny no matta how much it rains... Luv ya.. Oh by the way my 21st b-day is the 16th of this month.. happy bout dat...lol... show me sum luv**


	10. Disease

**Okay everyone this is the end of the road for this fic. I'm really sad about this fic being done. I think that this is one of the best chaps that I have posted I hope that all of you like it and will read my new fic that I'm going to post which will be the Leah & Embry fic. Om a little bit about it there will be sex, drama, jail, imprinting, babies, and anything else that i throw in the mix. It's going to be good. So i hope that everyone will stay tuned for that. Om I would just like to think everyone that left a review and has taking the time to read this. It's over which is really cool for me becasue it's the first thing that I got done. Well.. here is the last chap I hope that you all like it as much as I do. R&R one last on this fic for good luck 4 the next one. thanks & i luv u all bunches

* * *

**

//Back 2 Earth//

**Disease**

**

* * *

**

**I Miss You  
Everyday Your Gone  
Its Killing Me To Be Without  
Without You  
I Cant Make It Alone  
Baby Can We Work It Out  
I Miss You  
Its Fatal You Know  
Girl I'm Gonna Die Without  
Without You  
Tell Me What To Do  
Girl Cause I'm Missing You **

I was laying on the couch when I got the text from him. It's the first time that he has made any contact with me since I left La Push a month ago. I haven't done nothing for a month but laid around in a state of heartbreak that I have never experienced before and now I get a text from him ripping another tear in my heart as if there wasn't enough already. When I read it I the words touched my heart so deeply It made me wonder how someone so far away could be feeling the same thing that I was feeling.

_The Imprint_

I really was a mess, I hadn't been out of this apartment since I got off the plane and came home. Nikkei tried to be helpful giving me words of wisdom telling me that it was all be okay. If only she knew that a love like this you don't get over. You live with it for the rest of your life no matter if you give into it or your the one left out of it. Either way you live it until you die, and when you die the other person dies a few days after you.

_Yep_

Love on it's own is a sickness, but Imprinting is a disease, the worst of them that takes every once of your life slowly. A disease that there is no cure for, no medication can clam the symptoms, no therapy can help you build up the strength that you once had. Your marked for death a miserable time consuming death. Dragging you to the darkest pits of hell. There is no chance for surviveal no matter what you do.

I couldn't stop looking at the message, I wanted to delete it and never think of it again yet here I sat staring at it. Memorizing every word of it over and over again. He missed me, as much as I missed him. I wanted to hit the reply button but I didn't know what to say. It was never going to work, he wouldn't be happy with damaged goods like me.

_He could do much better then me, someone that would drag him to his death_

I was just about to send him them exact words when the front door came open with a gush and Nikkei stood there with an arm full of stuff. I looked over at her not making any effort to move from where I was at.

" Om..A little help Leah!" She said sarcastically

I got up and grabbed a dvd that was slowing making its way to the floor " Right on it." I told her as I throw the dvd on the table in front of the couch and took my place back to sitting on it. Not even looking back to see what all she had and why she was making so much noise. I went back to staring at the empty screen on my phone thinking over what I was going to send back to let him know that I wasn't ever coming back and I wasn't giving into something that would never work out in the end.

" LEAH!?" Nikkei yelled standing in front of me holding two cups.

I looked up at her focusing all my attention on her " Yeah, why you gotta yell when your right in front of me?" I asked reaching out to take a cup from her.

She handed it over willing with a smile " I've only been talking to you since I've been here and you have been off in Leahland or something." She rolled her eyes taking a seat next to me. " So, I'm giving up a Friday night to sit at home with you and help you through whatever it is that's got you down, You've been home for a month and haven't went out of this box. I know that this is over a guy and it's not like you to be this down over a guy. So here I am.. We're having the total girls night in and your going to get better so that we can be happy again."

After her speech she hit her cup against mine and took a drink. I laughed and followed her action taking my own drink. Nikkei put on The Notebook and me and her sat watched it and got drunk. We really didn't talk and when we did it was about something other then the reason for this girls night that she was having. I was having a nice time but it still didn't get anything off of my mind. I would still look at my phone every now and then thinking of something that I could write back.

" So Leah tell me what's going on with you?" Nikkei looked me in the eyes sincerely

I took a deep breath and finished my cup throwing it on the table " It's nothing really, just a guy that it's never going to work out with so why worry about it." I stated not making eye contact with her, knowing that my answer wouldn't be enough for her.

She laughed at me picked up my cup and went to fill it back up " Well, after this the bottle is done and we still haven't worked through anything so you better be ready to talk we still have a whole night." She stated happily as she brought my cup back to me.

I already had a really good buzz going on so I knew that after this cup I would be drunk, a feeling that I would normally welcome but I wasn't trying to let it really catch me tonight because I knew that there was a good chance of tears. I took a drink anyway might as well try to drink my pain away even if it wasn't going to work.

I deiced that it would be better for me to start the conversation with Nikkei " Okay, say that you knew for sure that you was meant to be with someone, but your heart is telling you one thing and your mind is telling you another."

She looked at me with big eyes I had caught her attention. " Okay, so how does this someone feel about the person that feels that they are there soul mate?" She asked beating around the bush as I had.

I laughed at her taking another drink. " Well, I really don't know I mean I think that they like the person and have liked the person for a while but they don't know that they can do so much better then this person, that this person is only going to bring them down and isn't capable of doing anything right."

" Uh Huh." She mumbled deep in thought. " So...These people have knew each other for a long time and feelings just now came into there relationship and it's all meant to be and everyone came see it even the person debating there feelings but the question of what if is standing in the way?"

I shook my head yes smiling because she was hitting the nail right on the head.

She smiled back at me taking a drink and then her whole face changed to a hard look " Well I think that this person whoever she is should stop being so hard on herself, I mean if she has time to think of all the bad that could come from something then she must not be that bad of a person if she's trying to save someone else from heartbreak that she doesn't even really know will come. I think this girl needs to stop being self-centered and think about the other person involved and give them a say in things, Because I'm sure that they can see all the good things that other people can't and they might be the one to save the girl from the biggest enemy that she has."

" And who is that?" I asked really not knowing the answer.

She rolled her eyes " Herself silly girl, look Leah you've been miscible for a month and if you didn't get over it after the first few weeks maybe it's not something that you need to get over. Listen to your heart and not that crazy mind of yours for once." She laughed before she wrapped me in a hug. " Leah, your a good person and have grown allot since the first time that I met you. You mean so much to me you're my best friend, my sister, the peanut butter to my cups. I love you and think it's about time that you did something that made you happy." She whispered in my ear as she rubbed my back.

_I let myself go in her arms and cried. I cried for the way that Sam and had hurt me. I cried for the way that I was just so mad after it happened. I cried for having to leave home to find a peace of mind. I cried for going back to La Push, then for leaving it again. I cried because I had already hurt the only person that might ever love me, my imprint. And I cried because through it all I realized that I was stronger then I ever thought I could be. Then I ever knew that I was. I was strong enough to listen to my heart this time and let the love I felt inside of it over rule my mind. I was strong enough to let myself be happy._

Nikkei stood up after I got myself together " So when should I start packing?" She asked me smiling

I looked up at her laughing I should have knew that this time she was going to go with me because she knew this time I wasn't coming back " Well.. I want to be there before my birthday."

She looked at her phone " So in about a month and a week?" She asked counting up the days in her head so that she would have them exactly right.

I laughed " Yeah, something like that I'm going to let you know now that La Push is nothing like you have ever been through."

She laughed " Well, LA was something that I had never done so what's a rez going to do to me?"

I laughed at her as I got up walking in to the bathroom with my phone there was something that I had to do. It was time that I made things right between me and my Imprint.

_I get butterflies just thinking the word_

_I pulled out my phone taking a deep breath I was going to text from my heart_

** Embry, look I have issues and it might not ever work out with us**

_No, Leah that's not what you you wanted to say_

_Okay,_

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
-Crossfade-**

_That's not enough_

**Look, I'm letting my wall down and I have issues but I want to work through them with you I'm willing to try if you are.**

_I stopped texting after that just to give him time to read all of them a think about what I was saying. I don't know I expected him to text right back I mean it had taken me almost a whole day to say anything back to him after his text, so I couldn't expect him to text me right back. After a few hours I felt hurt because he hadn't said anything to me. Nothing I checked my phone again and again to see if I had missed it. Yet every time I checked there was nothing new. So I read over his message again and again wondering if I was too late. If I had hurt him enough to say the hell with me. If he had realized that he could do better then me. That he himself could imprint on a girl and love her better then he could ever love me. Maybe he didn't want the imprint he deiced that he was going to fight it. Even if it did bring the death of him. Because death would be so much better then having to live with me for the rest of his life._

_Why did I ever belive that someone as great as him could really be missing me._

I laid down in my bed keeping my phone close to my side checking every time that I would drift off and come back making sure that my phone still had all it's bars and that it was working right. I was restless waking up every hour or so the whole night. I had just woke back up when I heard something hit my window. I was going to count it off as rain until I felt something in my heart tell me to get up. I rolled over and tried to fight it, but whatever was on the other side of that window was pulling me to it.

I pulled myself off the bed making my way to the window I was on the third floor so I knew that it was really stupid of me to be looking but I couldn't fight this feeling I had to look. I pushed the curtains back drawing the shades up and looked out at the starry night LA sky free of clouds it took my breath away every time that I looked at it. You could see all the lights from the buildings and tell that down below people was still out having a great time, it would be hours from now before people started calling it a night.

_I looked down and my heart spasm inside of me sending me a sention that I only have felt once in my life. My breathing slowed to the point that I wasn't even sure if I was breathing anymore_

There he stood leaned up against the side of a taxi with a single white rose in his hand, looking up at me. My heart was screaming at me to go down to him, so I did what Nikkei said and listened to it slipping on my slippers running out the apartment leaving the door open behind me. I felt like I was floating as I made my way down the three flights of stairs. I pushed open the big doors and there he was standing there waiting for me.

I stopped when I was standing right in front of him looking up at him into his eyes, the tugging on my heart so tight that I thought it was going to be pulled out of my chest. We just stood there silent for a while.

He gave me a quick smile that didn't last long enough to warm me the way his smiles always did. Taking a deep breath looking deep into my eyes he started.

" Leah, when your dreaming with a broken heart, waking up is the hardest thing to do. But I want you to know that if you want to wake up I will be here. I could look a million girls in the eyes and not one of them would be able to make my heartbeat the way you do. I would walk a million miles just to see you smile, your everything that I have always wanted and something that I never thought I would ever deserve. And for some crazy reason fate was on my side, I was blessed with a beautiful angel with broken wings that I can help mend. You're my Indian Princess and I will do everything to be you knight, to protect you, care for you, be all that you need. I belive in us." He put his head down breaking the eye contact and I felt like my world was rushing away from me.

" Embry...I...I...want this." My voice was shaky as I said it given that I was on the verge of tears.

He pulled me close to him enclosing me in his strong warm arms. " Leah, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you tonight, I loved you the night you imprinted on me, and I will love you for the rest of my life. You're my everything and I will never do anything to ever break your heart and I know that you won't break mine either I have fate in us Leah and that's what will keep everything all right."

He looked into my eyes showing me that he meant every word that he said. I pushed myself closer to him not wanting any space between us.

" I love you." I whispered so low that only he would hear it and with that I was at peace.

_Standing there wrapped in his arms I knew that all my fears had been pushed aside and he was the one thing in my life that wasn't going to let me down. And that everything happens for a reason. The reason that I had to go through all the bad was so that when I got to the good I would appreciate it. I had really been blessed to have everything that I did in life because most people don't ever find there soul mate and I have. Embry was put here for me. To love, care, and heal me. He is the pull that brought me Back 2 Earth._

**-*- The End -*-**

* * *

**AWW!!!! Well.. on to the next fic... The Wolf Files: FearLess: The Embry Story..... I will have chapter one posted as soon as I write it. Be looking out r you might miss it... thanks once again for giveing me a reason to write. Pleze R&R.. remember add me as an to your Author Alerts....i luv yall!!!!!!!!!!!! Ps I own nothing and havent owned nothing this whole fic but my thoughts and the actions of others. Thanks to SM for being such a great person that she lets us mess with her work... I always & forever will love Twilight, Britney Spears & Reviews...lol**


	11. June 8th 2011 Message from me

**HELLOOOOO READERS!**

06/07/2011

Hey i just wanted to take the time to leave a new memo on here about a few of the fics that are left undone, I know that it has been a while since I've worked on any of my fics and I realize that I have left alot of people haning. SO from the bottom of my heart let me say that I am very sorry to have just left this fic to sit and rott it was never my goals to leave a bunch of unfinshed works just sitting online. At one point in time fanficton was the only thing that I had I was at a real low in life and writtng, reading, and letting myself falll deep into the world of fiction took away some of the issues I as facing and for that I love it and am happy to see that it hasnt died and still going strong.

To my fans.. well the fans I did have I really must think you for being my connection when I needed one the most. I still get teary eyed when I read through some of your reviews and cant help but smile at the fact that you all really enjyed my work I can a million times over again how greatful I am to ya'll but it will never show how much I really care. I love you all so very much and hope that when I start writting again you guys will give me aonther chance to make right.

But really in turth I know from a few reveiws & adds that i got that there is a whole new world of readers out here now and somehow they stummbled & gave a new breath of air to a few of my fics. I would like to say thanks for all the new readers who have got past the first few pages of fics and made there way to where I was at. It really means alot to me, I'm hopen you all will stuck with me through the rest of this so we can put these fics to bed the right way.. send them off with some respect instead of leaving undone collecting dust...

So on june 7th 2011 I want to make a toast to and to twilight as a whole I'm happy to know that it's still rocking people's boats...Let fanfic fovere live on.. Now what I need to know Is how many people want me to keep writting on my fics, I need to hear reviews if you want me to keep writting or not becasue I really want to finshe up my fics but I only will do them if people is going to read and review and tell a friend... so fill up my inbox, review & let me know wheater this is going to be or not to be...

As always with luv...Sweetly!


End file.
